What If?
by Minzanity
Summary: What if Raven didn't join the Teen Titans? What if things turned out the other way? She was born of Evil's fire. She was never meant to be a hero. But when a loophole of a deal sealed between her and Trigon gets exploited, and tables get turned, the only option she has is to fight for her life as well as Earth with a lover, and four friends. Slaven, slight BBxRae.
1. Chapter One: Juvenile Delinquents

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, it would never have been cancelled (: and Raven might just go 3D. Haha.

AN: This is for Raven fans. Evil Raven's fans rather. xD hehe. First few chapters takes place in Azarath, and transitions between Earth too. xD

Chapter One: Juvenile Delinquents

Being shoved into a room resembling a prison cell was one thing. Being shoved _and _being forced into taking daily therapy lessons was another thing.

Because being Raven, she doesn't like to share about her so-called _feelings _at all. Not one bit.

And the worse part?

The Home's therapist is currently her mother's "very close friend". Which made no difference since Raven already knew they both were going out together.

And that, made her dread therapy sessions very, very much.

And how did she end up here? In a Home? A place meant for troubled teen girls? Urgh. All she did was to blow up the refrigerator at home. Which started a fire that burned the kitchen but ONLY the kitchen. Ok, maybe serious stuff, but not as serious up till the point where she kills people and commit the crimes that the girls in the Home do. So tentatively speaking, she is currently the most harmless girl in the Home. Raven didn't see a point in calling the place "Home". Because it did NOT feel like a home, not in the slightest sense. Therefore the name, "Prison". The therapist, Terry Jean, shall be "Warden". Raven couldn't help smiling at her list of nicknames for the people at the Prison. Maybe there are a few things to do to kill time. Well, one year and a half to be precise.

She knew why the people of Azarath were so eager to keep her in here. She knew why they would find every single opportune moment to catch her doing something "suspicious", to throw her back here again. Because this was her second time living in the Prison. The first time occurred last year. The people were scared of her. They would never rest knowing that they were 'vulnerable' to her. They wanted her to be kept in a place where she wouldn't affect anybody at all. They wanted their sense of security back, ever since after Azar's death. As long as Raven was allowed to 'roam free', the Azarathians would fear her constantly.

_'They view me as a hazard, an unbearable sight. They don't trust me, they suspect every step I take. And I hate it. A lot.' _Raven kept the train of thoughts flowing. _'If I wasn't born this way, it would've been better. A hundred times better. Except for the fact I wouldn't exist. And that's another good thing.'_

She levitated on her bed, crosslegged.

_'Azarath Metrion Zinthos...' _

**'Their future is futile, no matter what they do to keep you away from them.' **

_'You. Get out of my head. NOW!'_

**'You can't make me do that anyway. Dearest daughter, it has been quite a while since our last conversation. How's it going?' **The irksome tone of her father was very well infuriating.

_'I'm sure you know the answers to your questions. So stop asking me. And stop trying to make use of the situation would you? I'm tired of talking. Leave me alone. I'm as exhausted as it is, after all the court orders and all that crap.'_

**'They hate you. Why bother suffering? Might as well retaliate.'**

_'And get into deeper trouble? No thanks. I'm already neck-deep in it. For your information, I have daily therapy sessions from now on. So don't screw up my life more than you've already had.'_

**'I bet you even had thoughts on killing the social worker. What's his name again? Terry something?'**

_'Terry Jean. And in case you don't know, he's going out with Arella. But that's none of your business.' _

**'It IS none of my business, like you said. He's the guy who managed to catch you? The only one who defeated you when you tried to run? Wonderful.'**

_'Stop rubbing it into my face. I won't deny that I hate everything here. But the only way to survive is to take it lying low. So shut up, and go do your whatever world conquest. I'm sure you're very busy.' _

**'Suit yourself. I'll be back soon.' **

With that, Trigon's voice disappeared. His presence, however, still lingered in Raven's mind. Sighing, Raven stopped meditating.

She needed a break.

* * *

><p><em>Next day.<em>

"You know, Mum, I really don't need therapy sessions."

"It's not my decision, Raven, it's the courts', and Terry's."

"Well, I don't need it! I mean what's the point? Nothing's going to change."

"Have faith, dear." Arella smiled reassuringly at Raven. "Things will get better."

_'You don't know. And if only things are like what you said, Mum.'_

Her visiting time ended. And now, it's time for therapy session. Hooray. Terry entered the cell.

"Hey Raven. How's your day?"

"As awesome as being hauled to court in a matter of seconds and having to go for therapy sessions. Why?"

"Oh, come on, cut the sarcasm. I know things have been hard for you lately. And don't think that you don't need any help. Because that temper of yours isn't getting any better."

"Why you-"

"Calm down. You know it very well yourself that all these happened because of your temper. So here's a question for you. Why do you lose your temper so easily? Have you ever tried to control it, or pacify it?"

"Yeah, I counted to ten, and I bashed up that twit. That was last year."

"Hah. Is that really true?"

"What do I get if I were to lie? I don't get you."

"Alright. But Raven. You know it yourself, everyone knows it. The demonic presence within you - does it have anything to do when you're angry?"

Raven sighed. He finally got to his point.

"When someone is angry, his or her dark side is bound to be seen. And I'm sure that answers your question. Yes, it controls my anger, my rage, and I know you're wondering right now about how I was being taught to control by Azar and I'm telling you something. My demon within has taken control of my rage ever since she passed away. So how about we stop talking about this, since there's no solution?"

"That's a really long answer. But back to the point. Do you feel your father's presence or influence when you're angry?"

"Isn't that too obvious to ask?"

"Alright, I get it."

"Good, shows that not everyone here is stupid."

"What do you mean, everyone here is stupid?"

"You don't understand, do you? Open up your eyes and observe more. Observe the exaggeration I have to face when I'm not imprisoned here. Observe how free and safe the people feel right now when I'm in here. The fear they display whenever they see me. They're stupid in a sense that they assume everything about me. The rumours going on about me, and whatnot. I get so tired whenever those stupid punks come up to me to taunt at me, they think I don't dare to hurt them. But I do, and I won't even need my demon side to help me with that. And then people like YOU, will start saying that I have no control over my temper. But whose fault is it really, in the first place?"

"Well, Raven, I think that's the answer I'm looking for all the while." Terry smiled at her. "And now that you've shown them you dare to hurt them, none of the teenagers will dare to do the same thing to you again. So why do you still harm the people who didn't do anything at all? I'm sure that's not yourself. That's your demon, right?"

"Yeah."

_'Shit. Why am I telling him so many things?'_

"Well alright, I guess this sums up pretty much for today. Try questioning yourself about stuff. It'll keep you up. See you tomorrow."

Raven simply glared at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I guess this sums up chapter 1! :D I know it's kinda short, sorry, but later chapters will get better, I promise. And I know, things are quite boring now, isn't it? Which is why in the next chapter, you'll get to see some action. Here's a spoiler: Raven escapes from the "Prison".<strong>_

_**Alright, have a nice time browsing. In the meantime, review please! Or add anything to your favourites. They mean alot to me. (:**_


	2. Chapter Two: Breakout

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH. I GOT TWO REVIEWS! :DDD Yes, it's enough to make me happy and enough to recharge my writing energy :D *if there are any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you~~~**

Chapter Two: Breakout

* * *

><p>Raven woke up. Therapy today was at 1pm. She look to her right.<p>

**12.30pm.**

Crap. How on earth did she sleep through the _morning_? '_Great, that just gives me thirty precious minutes to be with myself,'she thought. _Terry would be here soon. And here she is, hungry, half-asleep and slightly off-balance. Breakfast had ended at 11am. Lunch started at 12. And if she were to go down to the cafeteria now... She imagined a million pair or eyes staring right at here. Nah, that wouldn't happen. And why would she care anyway? It's either take it or leave it.

She opened the door and made her way downstairs. But the sight wasn't what she expected. There was no one, not a single soul there. The girls at the Prison sure are starved._ 'Whatever,it doesn't concern me.' _She needed something light to eat in order to pass through today. So the lady simply gave her two energy bars. Just enough to sustain till dinnertime.

Raven opened the door to her cell, and saw Terry sitting at her table. _'Oh Lord, that guy is such a...' _Her thoughts were briefly interrupted when Terry called to her.

"Mornin' Raven. Seems like someone woke up late."

"How could you tell." Her usual, drab tone replied. "And you're 15 minutes early."

"I know. Sit over there then, and we'll start."

* * *

><p>She survived 1 hour of therapy. Most of the time she simply replied with a "Not talking." Which irritated Terry of course.<p>

"Look, Raven," Terry had sighed after her last reply,"you have to answer my question. No one can help you unless you allow it."

"I don't need any."

"You do. Now tell me. Did you ever come into contact with your father, mentally? If yes...then what does he usually say?"

"And again, I'm not talking." She seemed slightly more defensive.

"You're hiding something from me, Raven. Do I really have to go into your mind and look for my answers?"

"You can't do that!" Her eyes widened in horror. The aspect of having her mind invaded was the last thing she'd ever wanted. "Therapists have the right to do that?"

"Yes, we do. Now tell me what you haven't been telling anyone. He does come to your mind occasionally, right?"

"Terry, you're asking the obvious again."

"Alright then. The conversation-how should I put it, times when you both are in mental contact- is it just a normal conversation or an argument?"

"That's too personal to ask. I don't have to answer that."

"Raven, you have to. My profession forbids me to tell anyone anything my patients say. So what you say is only within these four walls."

"I'm not concerned about whether you're telling. It's just too personal to ask. Can you talk about something else?" Raven felt the rage already building up inside her. _'No, it can't be...Rage, stop.'_ Her fingers started massaging her temples.

"Raven? Are you alright?"

"Just a minor headache. Nothing much."

"Okay...here's another question. What makes you angry?"

"Therapists."

"Haha, no, really. What makes your rage come out?"

"It comes out whenever it has a chance to. I try to control it. But it's too strong, because the situation would become really tense. It could range from someone insulting me or someone asking _too _personal questions." She shot a murderous look at Terry. "Is that considered as an answer?"

"Yes, it does." He sighed. "What measures do you take to control your Rage?"

"Breathing, meditating..." Raven's voice trailed off. She had no idea how to answer that one. Except for those two words. And she realised she had never done anything much to stop Rage. She allowed her demon side to take control simply because she allowed it. _'God, I'm stuck.'_

"You don't really do much to Rage?" Terry's voice snapped Raven out of her thoughts. "So you see, there IS a solution to this tricky thing."

"No." Raven could only utter out a word. She felt it coming. It had died down again. _'Strange', _she wondered_, 'what's happening now?' _

* * *

><p>3pm. Raven and her mum are at the Parade Mall.<p>

"You know, Raven, how about changing our hairstyle?" Arella suggested while Raven was drinking slurpee.

"I'm fine with that. Thinking of cutting side-swept bangs, though. You?"

"Just layering my hair. C'mon, let's go." Arella smiled and held her daughter's hand as they walked.

Raven surveyed her new hair at the hairdressers'. She admit, it looked pretty darn good on her. _Oh gosh, who knew that fringes could be so pretty?_

It was getting close to her time to part with Arella. _Sigh._

* * *

><p><em>Next evening at the Prison. 9pm. Therapy session again. Oh,joy. A thunderstorm is brewing, lightning cracked through the skies. <em>

"So, Raven, do you...hate your father?"

"I'm not saying anything, again."

"C'mon Raven, we need the answers so we can help you."

"DID YOU JUST SAY 'WE'?" Raven was horrified. So he wasn't alone. "And I thought you said what I said would be kept within these four walls?" She glared at Terry, demanding an answer.

"Erm, it IS confidential, but others, like the staff here, can help too. Environment plays a large part in a person's behaviour."

Raven was looking down at the floor. Her hair had completely swept over her head. The headache was coming again. Whispers of malice, hatred and taunts had suddenly shrouded her head, making it impossible for her to focus nor think. Her eyes opened wide. Rage was more powerful than ever now. She could feel it- the powerful influence, the strength, and the rising tension cruised through her blood. _'Stop it. No! Make it stop!'_

**'He's the one who breached the trust. He's the one who's trying to 'TALK' to you. Trying to 'CHANGE' you. He's nothing but a liar. Kill him, now!' **The double voice in her head hissed.

Raven couldn't argue with that. She was so tired, tired of social workers, teachers, counsellors trying to 'talk' to her, and everything got screwed even more in the end. She hated it, the fact that nobody except for Arella and Azar had ever treated her like a normal person, not some mental ward or anything. The more she found Rage to be right, the anger within her rose even higher.

"Raven?" Terry cocked his head to his left to get a view of her face. "Are...are you alright?"

In a flash of lightning, Terry found himself slammed against the wall. Raven's hand was outstretched, using her telekinetic powers to hold him up. Her eyes were glowing red, but there were no signs of an extra pair._ 'Which means she isn't under her demonic influence now.'_ Terry realized.

"Raven. Calm down."

"Oh I am, Terry, you don't notice that, do you?" Raven smiled at Terry across the room. "I'm in a perfectly sane condition now. And you don't even need to tell me to do anything. Because I'll be the one doing things now!" With great force, she hurled Terry through the cell wall, creating a hole through the wall, plus enough noise to make the guard burst into her cell.

_Crack!_

The guard's staff snapped into two. Undaunted, he pulled out his tranquilizer, pointed it at Raven and fired. Without even lifting her hand, the bullet flying towards her stopped in midair. And it fired back at the guard, who crumpled to the ground. Still smiling, Raven immediately went to attend to Terry to finish the fight. Terry had managed to break his fall. Both met at the ground, with Terry levitating on a energy saucer he had created after breaking free of Raven's force.

"Raven! Get a grip-" Before he could finish, Raven had already summoned huge rocks flying straight at him. Managing to dodge all, he looked up to see a figure jumping from building top to another, heading towards the direction of the portal which linked Azarath and Earth.

He took out his communicator. "Team Seven, one of the girls have escaped. She's heading towards the North! And move fast! It's Raven we're talking about!" Terry took after Raven.

Team Seven consisted of 8 members. One of which had already been shot by the tranquilizer bullet. Team Seven were known as the elite force, for they were actually from the Azarath Military Force, sent to the Home to guard Raven, and under the command of Terry. Raven was facing a team of well-trained officers and her therapist.

Terry caught up with Raven, who was still using building tops to escape. "Raven! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Raven glared at him. "Don't know?" She repeated. "I think you have a problem. I know where I'm going, and you and your team are blocking my way!" She stopped at the Atrium and jumped down effortlessly._ 'Better take care of the team now.' _The officers lunged at her, with their spears poised. Grabbing hold of one spear, Raven swung it to her right, throwing Officer One into Officer Two. With the spear still in her hand, she faked to the left and and managed to stab the officer in the stomach. The Officer stood still, eyes widened in pain. Two others rushed to his aid. _'Five down, three more to go.' _

But wait. Where was Terry, and three others? Raven continued flying towards the direction of the portal. Terry and the others could be at the portal, waiting to ambush her...

"NOW!"

Raven looked up in surprise. One spear came hurling down at her at great speed. Turning around, she grabbed hold of the spear and threw it back at the guard, and even faster this time. The spear slit his throat. Two other guards continued in their pursuit to capture her. Flying through two buildings, she managed to take control and smashed the two buildings against one another. (AN: Yeah, like how she did to Slade in the Birthmark episode) All officers defeated. Now, it's between Terry and her.

Reaching the portal, Raven looked around furiously. Terry isn't here? Then...where is he? _'No time to waste. Get through the portal, NOW!' Rage yelled. _

And in she went.

* * *

><p>It was already 11pm on Earth. Raven swept through the alleys. No sign of anything, except for occasional cars that went by. She could sense something following her. And it was Terry.<p>

Whipping around, she came face-to-face with him.

"Now, now, where have you been?" She raised her eyebrow in mock fashion.

"Thinking of strategies. Raven, don't do this. Come back with me."

"The thing is, I don't want to. And you can't make me either!" Her second pair of eyes came on.

Rage was now in control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for Chapter Two. Cliffhangerrr! Haha xD But don't worry. I'll be back soon enough :D Remember to review! It means a lot to me (:<strong>

**- TZJZRae**


	3. Chapter Three: Fly by Night

Thanks to the people who reviewed, read or favourited this! :D

Chapter 3: Fly by Night

Terry flung her against the concrete wall. "I was a troubled teen once,too, Raven. Get control of yourself, and don't let Rage-" Before he could finish, Raven had already took hold of his forearms and swung him to the left and into the wall. _'Rage is strong. But...eerily quiet.' Terry noticed. _Sure enough, one punch from Raven sent him flying through the building's walls. He struggled to get up. He couldn't feel his arm, and blood was already gushing down his nose. The only way now was to retreat. He reached for the button in his belt. "I'll see you again, Raven."

"You and Azarath will pay someday!" She snarled at him.

He disappeared in a ray of purple light.

* * *

><p>The downpour was getting heavier. Raven shielded herself by using her powers. (In this story, she has telekinetic powers, but no black energy or whatever.)<p>

She opened the doors to a somewhat abandoned, ancient library. It had a creepy aura around it, but Raven didn't really care about that. The thick layers of dust wrapped the shelves. Raven surveyed the whole area. No one would find her here, she concluded. She could stay here for awhile. Until...things get better. She continued walking, but stopped at the dead end. There was something about this place bugging her, a lot. What was it with this place? It looked so familiar... To distract herself, she used her powers to remove the layer of dust on a random shelf and picked out a book. What she saw nearly made her drop the book.

'The Book of Demons I : Trigon.'

_Who wrote this?_

There was no author. No publications, not a single trace. For the ink had faded away, and it was now impossible to read the print. The contents, however, were intact, despite so many years. She flipped to the content page. Then one chapter caught her attention.

'The Prophecy of the Gem'

She read the chapter. The top was a picture of the Mark of Scath. She read further down...

'The prophecy will happen when the Gem reaches the age of seventeen...'

'The Gem will not disappear completely without a trace, however, for part of her existence would have been fulfilled. She will still live, for her service to Trigon even after the prophecy will be needed. '

Raven stared at the book dumbfoundedly. So she was going to help her father even after the end of the world? What was there left with to help, or serve, or whatever? And she wouldn't die...that was an assurance. So what would she become?

**'You do know better than to know that, do you.'** The voice came back.** 'And what a wonderful escape you've pulled off. And now, you're free.'**

_'I don't call that freedom. I define freedom as having no voices meddle with my head, and that I break free of the emotional prison. Now just where do you come -"_ Her voice broke off as the wall behind her shifted and revealed a secret stairway.

"And I thought that the atmosphere here had nothing to do with me." She muttered to herself as she went down. She had left the book above, and reminded herself to take it after she was done trying to find out what was this place.

The Scath mark appeared on a block halfway through the stairs. Raven pulled it out effortlessly. It linked to yet another pathway. Creasing her brow, she advanced further. **(AN: No no, there are no spirits after her or anything like the Episode in Prophecy. Although the library I'm talking about here is obviously that library.)** The birthmarks on her appeared as the walls started showing the glowing red inscriptions in a response to her presence. The large doors opened as she rested her hand on it._ 'Where on earth is this leading me to...' _

Three doorways met her sight. She looked up at the one which had a dragon on it. _'I choose that one. Here goes nothing.' _

'Actually, I'm the one directing you, you know.' Rage's voice suddenly entered.

_'Now how did you know this place?' _Raven asked her demon curiously.

Rage shrugged. 'I guess he's playing in this too. No wonder I know this place. I think...I think this is the place where the prophecy...'  her voice trailed off as Raven saw a gigantic hand, with its palm facing towards the top. The top was a glass dome, with one big circle looking down onto the palm, allowing a small circle of light to be shone onto the palm._ 'Whoa. Just...whoa.' _Raven stared at it, mouth agape. So this was the place where she had to fulfill the prophecy. The answers that she had been searching for were coming into her very slowly.

She wandered around for a moment, looking for any secret passageways. There was one. It led further down, but this time, it was brimming with light. Strange. Since when did the Dark Lord love light? Huh. She stepped down cautiously. Stalagtites and stalagmites made of stone. This was something like a cave...

"Where I can have contact with the people on this Earth, like you, for instance." Trigon completed her sentence. Shocked, Raven looked to her left. She standing on a mini cliff, face-to-face with two pairs of glowing red eyes in the vast stone wall.

"Now this is interesting. I never knew you were such an architect to design this awesome place." Sarcasm dripped from her tone. The eyes glared at her. "And what's your plan in leading me down here? Because I was reading something which I shouldn't be? A reference book?"

"I made you come to discuss some...conditions with you."

"Like...?"

"You said you wanted to break free of the emotional prison you were trapped in ever since you were born. And at the back of your head, you seem to desire...power."

Raven was taken aback._ Way back. _Fathers should really have a restraining order on the amount of information they get about their children. This was a complete outrage of privacy.

"And how did you know that? Why are you always trying to find out about me? Why invade my mind? Why can't...why can't you just let me have my own voice in my head and not yours?"

"It is most essential for me to know. At the bottom of your heart, you desire things that no one would ever expected you to. You want to do things that those people would've never wanted you to. To sum up all of it...you're just like me."

That snapped her.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" she yelled. Her second pair of eyes came on. She clicked in frustration._ 'Why does this always happen..Rage! Stop that.'_

'That's not my fault, it's my job! Yeah, I agree, I'm nothing like him. I'm much more prettier.'

Trigon laughed. "Self denial much?"

Raven glared at him. She still had four eyes, Rage refused to budge, and here she was, having a little pep talk with daddy dearest. She put her hood on.

"So what do you want?" Raven asked at last.

"Just a little bit of something, and I'll give you what you've always desired."

"You don't know what I want."

"I do, and I have the power to give you. Now on to the point. For one year you'll work for me, after that, you're free to do anything you wish, and you will no longer need to suppress your emotion. You will be freed from the prison you're locked in. "

"You're missing one more point." Raven was considering, but without this particular point, she wouldn't agree to the deal.

"Which point?" growled the reply.

"Plus the fact that you will not enter my mind anymore. At the very least, DON'T try and dig up my private information. I really hate that."

"It's a deal. One year of service, and that you also see to your role in the prophecy. You agree?"

Raven shot him a look. "I...agree."

_'What am I doing? This is just plain...wrong.' _

Something trickled down her forearm, from her birthmark. It was blood. Raven stared at the drips that splatted on the ground. "What is..."

"Count that as your signature and agreement." Trigon answered her.

"Oh, and what about you?" Raven eyed him suspiciously. She may have agreed, but he might be lying. "Your blood, too. NOW!" Trigon looked slightly ruffled at her tone.

"Fine."

6 drips appeared at her ground.

"Good."

"And now," Trigon added,"fulfill your role. But first..." Fiery tendrils rushed out at Raven, grabbing her limbs and body.

"A little transformation will take place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all, folks! Haha xD Hope you like reading my story so far (: what will happen to Raven? :O Stay tuned to find out (:<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: Pride

Thank you for reading this. Please review! :D Wanna thank you people again. THANK YOU! :D Btw, I'm wondering if I should name my chapters? and do you peeps have any suggestion for pairings? I'm open to any, but I'll have to see whether it fits. visit my profile to vote :D

Chapter Four: Pride

The burning sensation ripped through Raven's body, causing her to scream in agony. She could feel herself getting stronger, even more powerful than before, her two pairs of eyes turned blazing red, she could also feel her hair growing from her shoulder to covering her entire back, her costume ripping apart and forming again, changing her appearance. It was horribly piercing, and then something entered her.

She couldn't tell what had entered her, but she could sense its presence. It was strong, dark and powerful, and her soul came face to face with it. A black creature, with four eyes, smiling maniacally.

_"Who are you!" Raven yelled at it. "Why are you here?" Around her, Raven could see different things taking place, while glowing purple light flew all over the place, out of control. _

_The thing smiled even wider. "I...am...PRIDE!" With that, it lunged at her. Raven could feel her heart beating more rapidly than ever before, and the thing entered her. The pain was utmost indescribable, she wanted to purge out the creature, but it stayed inside her, implanting itself inside here, spreading. _

_On the outside, flames shrouded Raven, making her barely visible under the tendrils that grabbed at her and burnt her. Finally everything stopped. White smoke escaped her skin as she slowly got up from the floor. She was no longer the same Raven as before. She was mixed with something else instead: The sin of Pride._

Raven fell to her knees again. Although she was now stronger and possessed the power that she had wanted, the transformation and the transition of Pride had weakened her greatly. Her energy levels were slowly increasing. She needed some time rest and recover before starting her new life. Luckily, patience was never a problem for her. She glanced up. Her father's eyes had disappeared. Guessed he lost some energy too huh. Raven left the library, forgetting her book. It wasn't important now. As Raven stepped out into the open, a cold yet gentle breeze caressed her cheeks. And Raven realised how late it was. It was already 3am in the morning. And she needed some rest. But all she could do for now was to sit at the top of the building, looking down at the cars that drove past. As Pride and Rage slowly acclimated to their current form, Raven sat still and silently. The energy was beginning to reform and rise, slowly charging up.

* * *

><p><em>Next day. <em>

**'Your term starts now you know. And don't ask me why am I here. Because issuing orders here is much convenient than that library.' **

Raven couldn't argue with that. _'Where do I start?' _

**'Azarath.' **

_'Not a problem.'_

* * *

><p>(Three miles north of Azarath)<p>

"I would really love to see their faces again." Raven sighed in mock happiness. _'HAH, let's pay a visit to Terry first,' Rage suggested. 'And then the temple of Azar.' Pride finished for her. 'Hey wait a minute. So now Pride and Rage are the same person, same demon?' _

'We are one.'

'Then why do I hear two voices?'

_'Wait till I'm in my complete form. Then you'll hear one voice at last. By the way, it's Rage's form that I have to assume.' Pride informed her. 'And then after your term I'll still be here, although I'll most probably be chilling out with Brave and Happy. Hee.' _

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Azarath. <em>

"Oh dear Azar. TERRY! Look at this!" The officer gestured wildly towards his screen. "A HUGE ARMY IS APPROACHING US!"

Terry looked at the screen, shocked. Sure enough, many orange spots marked the enormous army size. Whatever was approaching couldn't have come on a peace mission.

"Sir!" The messenger tugged Terry. "It's Trigon's army! They're coming for us!"

More shock registered on everyone's faces. Whipping around to grab the intercomm's microphone, he yelled at the HQ to sound the nationwide alarm and warn neighbouring dimensions. "Tell them to stay inside! It's not a joke, it's Trigon! YES, TRIGON! NOW GO!"

* * *

><p>Arella was at her usual job, when the siren rang out. She was at home. Tidying what used to be Raven's room. Cries of terror and panic could be heard throughout the city, and it was obvious this wasn't any drill. This was for real. Arella hurriedly took out her communicator and tried to get to Terry. She did.<p>

"Terry! What's going on?"

"Invaders," an exhausted Terry panted. "Trigon's army. I suspect...I suspect Raven."

Arella's eyes widened in fear. "No. It can't be!"

Terry sighed. "I'll meet you after this. If we survive. You know how to defend yourself, right?"

"With kitchen knives? Yeah. Nah, kidding," she assured her boyfriend. "I know."

"Good luck then, dear." With their last contact, the communicator went blank.

The ground was starting to shake. An earthquake? Arella wondered as she grabbed hold of the pillar. Now there were screams for help and screams of pain, plus sheer terror. The invading force had arrived, despite the aircraft and long distance attacks the military had tried to use against them.

All she could do now was just pray for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, short chapter! Sorry but the action is just starting! WHEE! :D stay tuned, and don't forget to review or favourite :P <strong>

**- tzjz**


	5. Chapter Five: Motherland

**Wanna thank you people again for reading this. I know you guys can't wait till Raven finally meets Slade and Raven, but that'll probably come in the next chapter. For now, let's focus on how Raven is gonna wreck Azarath xD and her powers are teleportation, telekinesis and is superhumanly agile, not to mention the power she had gained through her contract with her father. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Motherland<p>

The earthquake stopped. One building had collapsed, and while people were trying to rescue their relatives and neighbours, residents of the neighbouring buildings could only stare in horror. Children were crying for help, some parents were mourning the death of their deceased kids.

Not far away, a huge swarm of Fire army were charging towards Azarath at breakneck speed, while tackling the airforce and artillery. Only a few remained by Raven's side as she stood on a transparent disk, moving towards the Azarath Main Defense HQ. Terry was there. She could sense it, the panic and terror that was overriding the city despite efforts to calm the citizens down.

The Fire army burnt everything in their paths. Huge chunks of concrete and metal fell, killing dozens as they did so. Wires were snapped and electricity was exposed, adding on to the fire. As they trudged through the ruins, efforts by the defence force to stop them were slightly effective. With water shortages in the area, they didn't have enough to use them for retaliation and shelter the people.

Raven landed on the ground. Raising her right arm towards the HQ, her eyes glowed white as she summoned the concrete to burst inwards. Panic registered on the faces on the officers as Raven entered through the hole, nonchalantly.

"Oh, hey guys." Raven smiled dangerously as her fingers grabbed for the nearest officer's throat. "It has been awhile." With that, her fingers wrapped around the officer's throat and crushed it, her nails digging into his flesh. Blood poured out as his head was severed, and he barely managed a croak before he lay dead with his eyes bulging.

The men were trying to look brave, their spears pointing towards Raven, poised for attack. Within a flash, the army lashed out at random directions, attacking the men.

"Do your job well, guys. Terry is mine." Raven said softly as she ascended to the ceiling, phasing through the concrete as if they were nothing. As minor explosions rocked the building, Raven reached the top floor where she saw Terry concentrated on the screen in front of him, typing warning messages to neighbouring dimensions.

"Hi Terry. I'm back for therapy." Raven smile grew even wider as Terry turned around in shock. "Shall we finish this once and for all?"

Terry took out his bladed staff. "It'll be your last therapy session, Raven." Raven looked amused at his response. "No, Terry. It's YOUR last session. After this, you can be the therapist in Heaven. But I won't be there." She lunged at him, lifting up and throwing chunks of concrete against him. Terry deflected the objects with his spear but was hit by Raven's sneak attack.

"Let's not involve any weapons, shall we?" Raven dangled Terry's spear in the air while she looked at him across the room. Terry's laser bolts appeared in his hands as he glared back. "Raven, I don't know what happened to you, but I really don't like what you are doing right now!" He fired with one hand at her. Raven stopped the bolt halfway, sending it back to Terry. "What I;m doing right now?" she asked innocently. "Right, I'm getting a little taste of sweet revenge. Don't like it?" her eyebrows were raised in an amused manner. "THEN DIE!" she yelled, summoning concrete spikes to appear behind Terry's back and with one final blow, she sent Terry flying backwards, piercing him with the bed of spikes that penetrated through him without much effort. Terry's mouth fell open as he struggled, but Raven held him there, refusing to let go. "It has been nice knowing you Terry. I'll send Arella your regards." His eyes flared at that remark. "Don't..hurt...her." Terry managed to choke out the words. "Or..you'll..pay..one day..." With his final words, Terry's eyes rolled to the back and lay flat.

He was dead.

* * *

><p>Raven cruised through the city, bringing everything down, telephone wires, aircrafts, pillars and statues. She never had this much fun and adrenaline before in her life. And seeing the people who used to taunt or shun her dying was definitely the best. She stopped at a particular undestroyed house. Breaking inside, she grabbed the teen boy's shirt, smirking. "Remember me, Dylan? I'm sure you do." Remembering past conflicts with this guy, the countless times he had caused her to be in trouble, she wasn't just going to kill him. She was going to kill him slowly and make him regret meeting her. Dylan gasped in horror as he found himself suffocating, turning blue in the face. "No...don't...urghhh." He was thrown to the opposite wall, cracking his head. Blood was streaming down his nose and gushing out of his head as he tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he rasped as Raven used her powers to summon up the knives in his kitchen. "Sorry, no cure." Raven smiled as she sent the knives flying towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>Arella stared dumbfoundedly at the Fire soldier that barged inside her home. "No really, who are you?" her energy bolts appeared on her right hand. "Now go away, I just finished tidying up this house. Look at the mess you made." she chided sarcastically before she shot the flaming bloke. Undeterred, it started destroying the pillars of the house, causing it the crumble and shake. Arella fell, grabbing hold of the mantelpiece. Managing to get up on her feet, she turned around, to find that the Fire soldier wasn't there anymore. Recoiling in surprise, she turned back again, only to find her daughter leaning against the kitchen counter, twirling a small dagger in her right hand, smiling innocently at her. "Hey mum. What's for lunch?" Her eyes widened in shock. So Terry was right. And then she remembered what Azar had told her on the day of Raven's birth.<p>

_"Should she turn evil one day, don't hesitate to kill her. For the sake of our people. It may hurt, but it's for the best." _

Arella never expected the day to come so...soon.

Raven advanced slowly towards her. "Initially, I thought that I would never get to see you again. But here I am. Oh, and dad says 'Hi.' "

She raised both her hands. "And now, goodbye." Every object in the house started swirling, flying off in random directions. Arella was trapped in the middle of it. The blurred silhoutte of Raven from a far distance disappeared. Something hit Arella on the head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Raven stood at the Temple of Azar, the only building left untouched. The rest of Azarath was in ruins, with blood spilled everywhere and debris piling up. She looked up at its magnificence and fine architecture. This was her home for 12 years. Where she was taught to suppress her emotions and all that.<p>

"And all good things have to end," she said softly. "Like now."

With a wave of her hand, the temple came crashing down. And Raven had completed her first mission. Smiling in victory, she sent her army vanishing in thin smoke. She stood admiring her work for a minute or so.

Then she left, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake as she continued to the next dimension to take down.

This new life was beginning to rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, alright, end of chapter (: Next chapter will be better! Cos we're skipping one year ahead (obviously) and she'll find herself in Jump City again. Whee :D Review! Or add anything to your favourites :D<strong>

**- TianZhiJiaoZi**


	6. Chapter Six: Freedom

**Thanks to those reading this, who reviewed, and who added us to alerts and favourites. You guys are too kind. Here's your long awaited chapter. Raven finally meets Slade xD As for you Singaporeans who are reading my story, my traffic shows that you readers have been visiting my profile regularly. HAHA. So go vote in my poll! Go_ lah_ :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Freedom<p>

Raven sat atop of the long horizontal poles that jut out of the building, bearing the USA flag. It had been a year ever since she ran away from Azarath. She had completed her part of the deal. In fact, she had done such a wonderful job that her father wanted to extend the contract. But she had said np. She was bored with that life. Now she wanted to start a new one. Raven sat, contemplating her thoughts. She was entirely free now. Free from Trigon for now. Free to do anything she wanted. Should she continue her life of crime, or try doing good? The latter sounded unfaniliar to her, because in her life, she had always been perceived more of the villain and not the hero. "Heroes don't go into Juvy." she muttered under her breath. The only option she had now was to hang around until opportunity came. Good or bad, it was still better than nothing. The feeling of this newfound freedom had begun wearing off on Raven. Still, she didn't want to see anymore blood spilled on her hands. Pride had fused with Rage, making Rage more powerful than ever. Surprisingly, her powers still belonged to her, for she expected it to disappear after her service. Perhaps being daddy's little girl wasn't so bad after all.

_'The life of hero isn't suitable for you. Why not create some chaos now? Let's see who'll show up to stop you,' Rage suggested in glee._

'Not now, Rage. I have to see where my life takes me. And besides, I don't hear any hero news nowadays. Maybe there hasn't been one yet.'

_'Aw, shucks.'_

Raven usually spent night time jumping and running over buildingtops, to familiarise with the place. She only came here a week ago, and yet she already had the city on the back of her hand. She knew which alleys were the darkest, the seediest or the most popular. She had trained her sense to this city so that she could survive. As she flitted among one building to another, one thing that she didn't see was a figure watching her from the opposite building.

His name was Slade, a name that would soon inject fear to those who hear it.

* * *

><p>The only reason why Raven loved jumping from building to building was that her hair would swing according to the wind. Yeah, that's pretty vain, but she also liked the feeling of running wild and free. She was only fourteen, yet her physical appearance said otherwise. Her costume exposed much of her skin, making her look more matured. Her hair was now only halfway down her back. She cut it for she thought it was incredulously long and that affected her fighting grace. As she somersaulted through the air effortlessly, Slade's countless mini-cameras in the city captured her every move.<p>

"She's graceful. Flexible. In control in her powers. And yet despite her innocent and demure looks, she hold great power on the inside. She has no place to go. No purpose. And I'm not going to let her potential waste away." Slade said to Wintergreen who was standing further behind him. He looked back at the multiple screens again and saw a man stalking Raven, with a knife in his hand. "It seems that the perfect opportunity had come."

_Meanwhile..._

Raven could sense that there was someone following her as she walked. Keeping her pace, she was wondering what that person wanted. _A male, middle-aged, kinda lightweight, holding a knife. Reeks of alchohol, but his clothing showed how long he had stayed on the streets. _Raven didn't need eyes on the back of her head to see all these traits. The smell of alchohol was obvious enough to anyone from a mile away. And Raven was only three metres away from him. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to the man.

"What do you want?"

"Your munny." He rasped, pointing his knife towards her, inching closer. His accent seemed to be a mix of British, and something else. "You're really pretty." He started laughing, in a pervert way. "How old are ya?" Hs eyes were clouded, but he was staring intently at Raven, especially her...chest. Raven looked at him monotonously, staring back at him. "You have ten seconds to leave me alone." She raised her right hand. "Or you'll regret following me here. I'm not your regular human who would be scared of a knife. One. Two..." She started off.

But the man didn;t heed her advice. He lunged forward, his knife about to slash.

Then suddenly, he was unable to move. He was less than two metres away, his knife aimed at Raven's face. But his knife was no longer in his hand. Something liquid trickled down his chest. He looked down in horror, only to see the knife driving through his chest, and the knife was in Raven's hand. He stared at Raven. "How did ya... Urgh!" Raven pulled out the bloodied knife and the man crumpled to the ground, clutching his wounded area and trying to stop the flow of blood gushing out.

"I told you I'm not a regular human. Thanks for the compliment about my looks anyway. Nice knowing you." She turned around and tossed back the knife. It stabbed the ground and a few drops of blood splatted near the area.

She phased through the wire netting that separated one alley from another. Then she heard a bit of clapping behind her.

"Well done."

"Huh?" She whipped around, facing a masked man. He only had one eye, his mask split into two colours. "Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough. I have been watching you lately, dear child. And to say that I am impressed with your performance will not be enough. I wonder what's your name?"

"Raven." She threw him an uninterested look. "Yours?"

"Slade." Raven's eyes opened at that. "Aren't you the assassin? That Deathstroke guy that the police are still hunting down...?"

Beneath his mask, Slade suppressed a smile. So this girl was smarter than he had thought. He was amused. "How did you know?"

"City rumours and gossips and blah blah." She looked to her left. "So what're you now? Slade? And why have you been stalking me?"

"My hidden cameras are always useful in such situations. Your powers are most impressive and fearful at the same time. Like what you did to that man." He turned his face to the man lying in a pool of blood on the ground. "Your swiftness is remarkable. How did you manage to get the knife out of his hand and then stab him without him even realizing it? No one can ever do that."

"Maybe not humans," Raven said stiffly, "but I can."

"Seems that you've been hanging around the streets for three weeks now. Without a path, or a purpose. Why not join me?" He reached out his arm and opened his fist, revealing an 'S' shaped disk. "I can give you time to consider. And if you do join, the rewards will come in due time. So, what's your choice?"

Raven looked amused._ 'This is better than nothing, huh. Won't hurt much. So why not? It's not my first time working for someone else anyway.' _She smiled and reached out her hand, taking the disk. Scanning it, she faced Slade again.

"When do I start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, end of chapter!~~~ Hehe. What do you guys think? Is it ok? Leave a review, or any option of the dropdown box. Except 'Report for abuse' of course. That's it for today. More to come! :D Btw, if you wanna know how I picture Raven in this fanfic, visit my profile and click on my DeviantArt account's link. The title of each deviation says it all, and feel free to look through my other works. So far, there's only Raven. So go! :D<strong>

**- TZJZ**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Different Master

**This is Chapter 7 :]] Hehe, I wrote this on the same day as I uploaded Chapter 6. Reviews are greatly appreciated. You guys noticed my summary of this story is forever changing, right? That's because I can't decide what to write. Forgive me :P And here you go! Chapter 7~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: A Different Master<p>

Raven followed Slade back to his lair. They've passed through underground passages, and could even feel the vibration of the underground city trains moving. Raven constantly wondered how did Slade build the secret passages. And now looking at the lair, she wondered again how did this man manage to build such a large lair. Not forgetting the multiple screens that hung on the walls of the corner. She looked around in awe.

"How long did you take to have everything here?" Raven asked curiously. She had never seen anything like this. Something told her that her new boss was going to more interesting than Trigon. And she welcomed that thought.

"I can't say, but maybe about one year or so." Slade replied. "Your room is over there." He pointed to his left. "Wintergreen will show you the way."

Raven eyes opened wider at the mention of the name. Who is Wintergreen? Her question was answered when a man, probably in his late 40s, stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards Raven, smiling.

"Ah, you are Ms Roth?" He nodded at Raven.

Raven smiled back. "Yeah, I am. But call me Raven. I'm not really in for formalities."

"Alright then, Raven. Allow me to show you your room." He led Raven to the left.

Slade had turned away from Raven, facing the huge screen on the wall and connected to its multiple keyboards. "Oh, and Raven? Meet me back here in two hours time."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"Your room." Raven pushed open the doors and stepped inside. This was the best room she'd ever had. Better than the Prison, at the very least. The room was marble white, and the color didn't affect Raven at the very least.<p>

"It's...beautiful." Her words hung in the air. "Thanks, Wintergreen." She smiled at him again.

"If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave." Wintergreen bowed and then left.

Raven closed the door. She sat on the bed, testing it, and liked it a lot. It was soft, softer than the Prison's. At home she had to sleep on the floor because she simply wasn't used to beds, since she spent most of her time in the Prison. On the bed were some clothing, an exact replica of the leotard she was wearing now. _'Wintergreen must've been an expert tailor. Maybe he can be compared to Bruce Wayne's Alfred.' _Some undergarments, and what's this? She picked up a circular disc. Flipping it open, she saw that it was a communicator. _'Something like the ones they used in Azarath.' _The disc she had taken from Slade's hand a few hours ago was just a badge to put on her costume. She looked down to her chest. It was still there. The room was linked to a bathroom too, she noticed. Her very own bathroom. How exactly rich is Slade? This man sure had everything planned out. He even got her sizes right. How long had this man been stalking her? She shuddered. The fact that she was stalked was creepy enough, but then again, she wouldn't want to wear wrong sizes. Heh. She looked to the right of the room.

Oh god. There was a grand piano there, and how did Slade know that she played one? It was crazy yes, no one ever knew that Raven played the piano but this...was plain crazy. All she could do was just stare at it, open-mouthed.

She finally snapped out of her trance and quickly got to shower. As soon as possible. Then spend time with her new companion.

**(AN: Giving Raven a piano was actually an idea that stemmed back to about one year ago. I always wanted to give her an instrument, especially for evil Rae, but I couldn't decide on one. So the piano. Although I love the flute but that definitely doesn't suit her very well, hmm? On with the story (: )**

* * *

><p>Raven dried her hair in a matter of minutes, before settling down to test the piano. The tune was smooth and perfect. And then for the next hour, she entertained herself by playing pieces that would blow away Carnegie Hall in a night. No one had ever known this secret of hers. When she was still working for Trigon, she would take refuge in some churches. And the pianos there provided a lot of training. The scores that were kept there were beautiful pieces, and every night Raven would memorize them by heart. Sometimes she would sneak over to concert halls to hear prodigies playing.<p>

From the outside of her room, Wintergreen looked amused and also surprised. "What beautiful sounds. It was a good decision you made there, Sir."

"It was, maybe. No one ever knew she could do that. Send her to me now,Wintergreen. It's getting close to two hours."

"I don't think that will be needed, Sir. She's already here."

Slade turned around. Raven was there, Wintergreen had retired to the reading room. He gestured towards Raven. "Good. Now follow me."

He disappeared into the dark on his right. Raven followed suit. Although there wasn't much light, Raven's eyes were already trained in seeing under dark circumstances. She and Slade reached another room, with metal doors that automatically opened when they approached it.

"This is the training room, Raven."

"Training room?" Raven fingered her locks of hair. Since when did she need training?

"I just want to see the extend of what your powers can do. What you can do. It's simple. All you have to do is destroy, and clear the course. Then I'll decide." He stepped into the control room, leaving Raven outside. "I'll increase the level as you go on. If you're exhausted, just give a quick signal and I'll stop." He started pressing some buttons on the keyboard. "Your time starts now. Destroy everything in this obstacle course."

"Do I have to move?" Slade looked surprised at her strange question.

"You can do anything, as long as you exhibit your powers."

Raven nodded.

The surroundings changed into a huge white hall. Laser shooters slowly popped up from the floor tiles and started firing at Raven's direction. Flying bots headed towards her.

Raven brought up her hand.

_Snap snap snap snap snap! _Within five snaps of her fingers, every machine in the room fell, their bodies severed into half. Raven had sent a wave of force over the room.

Slade's eye couldn't help but to widen. So he wasn't wrong about this girl. He pushed the lever to Level 2.

The surroundings around Raven changed again. This time, Slade bots were advancing towards her, holding laser shooters in their hands.

In a flash, Raven had already somersaulted through them, destroying them simply with her legs and bare hands._ 'Her actions are light and swift.'_ Slade made a mental note. _'Now to test how she puts her power into better use.' _

The surroundings morphed into Raven facing a huge pile of rocks. There was a monster totally made of cement and bricks in front of her. Roaring, he started lifting up several rocks at once and flinging them at Raven. Using her telekinetic powers, she threw back every single one with her thoughts without lifting her finger. Flying towards that _thing,_ she phased through the rocks and delivered a hard kick to it. It got back onto its feet, roaring.

"Cinderblock...DESTROY!" (1)

Lifting up the rocks and boulders, she threw them towards Cinderblock, as he held his hands in an 'X' to block them.

"You're one tough but retarded guy." Raven muttered under her breath. "I guess I should use the shortcut method."

She flew towards him again, phasing through. And when her hand was halfway through Cinderblock, she used her force to expel Cinderblock from within.

BOOM!

What lay around Raven were just dust and chunks of cement.

_'She applies defense and attack too.' Another mental note. _

Now the environment switched to her standing in the streets of the city. Slade appeared in front of her.

"You have done well, Raven. This is the final stage." He saw the surprise on Raven's face.

"Defeat me."

With that, he took out his staff.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo! Long chapter hmm. I think :X Now you might be thinking it would be obvious that Raven would win Slade. Well, I don't know either ;D Stay tuned for more updates! REMEMBER TO REVIEW. :D<strong>

**- TZJZ**


	8. Chapter Eight: Strength

**Chapter Eight! I made it this far! *cries for joy* Thanks for the hits, guy. :D It skyrocketed alot. :D Here's a quote by Raven in Titans: Lockdown comic...**

**"I watch Gossip Girls religiously."**

**OH MY GOD HAHAHAHA I BURST OUT LAUGHING AT THAT XD**

Chapter Eight: Strength

"Defeat you?" Raven stared blankly at Slade. "No one had ever survived..."

"Maybe I can be an exception."

"No, Slade, I can't. I can't risk it. I don't want to see another person killed. Unless...unless this is your illusion, in this training course."

"I am an illusion. Don't forget. I'm still at the control room. Just that the moves I make are just orchestrated by me. Even the words that I'm saying now." He swung his staff to his back. "So let's start now."

Assured, Raven managed a small smile. "I'll let you start first."

Nodding, Slade inhaled deeply.

And then he charged forth, his staff aiming for Raven.

Raven's hand made a quick grab at the staff, and sensing that Raven was going to break the staff, let go and jumped back, crouching. Raven summoned the staff away, causing it to stab the ground, standing still.

"You have no weapon now. Do you still want to continue?" Raven questioned him, curiously. This was the furthest anyone had went with her, apart from Terry.

"I never back out from a fight, weaponless or not, Raven." Slade replied. This girl had compassion. Mercy. He would have to work on that. "I don't rely on only one weapon."

"Alright then." She hesitated a while. Swiftly, she teleported to Slade back. Slade was quick, he delivered a flying kick from his crouching position, managing to disorient Raven for the moment. "My bare hands and feet are my best weapons." In a response to his attack, Raven had somersaulted backwards, and what disappeared to nowhere. Suddenly, Slade's mind became clouded and he begun breathing heavily.

"What is your weakness?" A voice had entered his head.

"You're...in my head?" Slade gasped in mixed surprise and shock.

"Of course I am. You told me to show you the extent of my powers. And this is one of them. You are insanely agile. You're different from other people, yet you're a mortal. Deadly blows don't kill you. You are nearly superhuman. But only nearly. So you don't have much physical weakness or anything. Only emotional weaknesses. And I'm not going to use that. It's against my code to do so." She left his head.

Slade gasped for fresh air. "You really are stronger than you look. Did you... see any memories or anything?"

"I did," came the reply, "but rest assured. I'm not that sort of person." Raven appeared in front of him. "Sorry for that memories part."

"It's alright. Let's stop for now. You've proved yourself truly worthy." The surroundings went back to normal.

"You would not have noticed it, but this was my true self." Slade commented, dusting off his shoulder. "I don't want you to go soft." He smiled behind his mask. "We should duel more often."

"You have the honor of being the only one to survive my fights, Slade." Raven sensed his smile and reciprocated. "I agree."

"Let's just call it a day. Get dressed in civilian clothes now. We're going out for a break. And you get to go sight-seeing. Hah."

Raven nodded, and left the training room.

Then the room faded to black.

* * *

><p>"The tea here is special." Raven commented. "So, Slade, how old are you exactly?" She cocked her head to one side. Then she looked down at the streets below. It had been so long...so long since she had someone to sit down and talk to. And to talk..about their interests, lives, instead of discussing peace terms or anything. No ulterior motives.<p>

Slade thought for awhile. "26 years old. You're 14...right?"

Raven nodded, slightly shy. No one could've guessed she was 14.

"You've gotten to know my past just now, Raven. Will you mind telling me yours?" Raven eyes popped at this question. Slade would find out eventually. It was no use hiding anything, especially when he had been so nice to her.

"Slade." Raven started. "I can tell you. But I don't think you'll like what I told you. People have always been scared of me, because of my past." She looked outside to the windows again. "You have to promise you won't change your opinion of me, not even after this.." her voice trailed off.

"I won't, Raven. I'm not that sort of person."

Raven looked at him. "Alright then," she shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>"My story goes back to when my mother was young, when she was slightly older than my age. She ran away from her father. She took refuge at this church, where she met so-called 'nice' people there, who willingly took her in and fed her and took care of her. She stayed there for a few days. Then one day, they tied her up, and brought her to this altar. Then the truth was finally told to her, that this church was no ordinary church. It wasn't Christ that they worshipped. They worshipped a dark lord, named Trigon. He was a demon, a fearful and powerful one."<em>

_"They started performing rituals. And Trigon appeared on Earth in human form, and took my mother as his bride. He raped her after that. And he left because he could not sustain his energy to stay on Earth any longer. My mother ran away from the church, knowing that there was life within her. And that was me. She was insane with grief, she wanted to commit suicide. But then she was stopped by a few monks, who then comforted her and took her to this dimension named Azarath. There, I was born. And on that day, they told me that it rained heavily, lightning struck everywhere and the streets were flooded. Neighbouring dimensions could feel tremors. And on that day...the prophets of Azarath looked into my future. It wasn't good, as expected. I was born half demon and half human. That already made people fear me. But it was what the prophets prophesied that really made everyone shun me in my life. They said that one day, probably when I'm seventeen, one day I would end the world. I would be the portal that Trigon would use to arrive on Earth."_

_"For nine years I stayed under the care of the Temple of Azar, where Azar was my mentor. She taught me to control my feelings,emotions, anger, and she was the only one apart from from my mother who believed in me. She died when I was nine. Then I returned to my mother's care. But that was when all the real trouble started. I went to a normal school, under the name of Raven Roth. The kids there...some of them were scared of me. The other half of them looked down on me. They were the ones that made me lose control of my powers and in the end, they were severely injured. I was expelled after harming this stupid boy named Dylan. He was expelled as well. This case was my first ever case that landed me in the Azarath Home, the place for troubled girls. I went in there for a month because of my age. But every time when I get out, I would fall into another court matter. And it would always be caused by Dylan and his idiotic gang."_

_"So I travelled a lot between my house and the Home. I hated it there, who wouldn't? My mother would always try to defend me, but they dismissed her as acting on maternal instinct. From then I hated Azarath a lot. I learnt how to control my powers. And the training I ever got was running from the police, and the Home, only to get caught again and brought back there. When I was 12, I accidentally set my kitchen on fire. It was really an accident. But they made it seem that I did it on purpose, that I had intentions. I was maligned, but what could I do? I was just a kid. Who would want to believe the spawn of Trigon? I was supposed to be evil, to be vicious and cruel because of my demonic heritage. No one ever believed. Except for Azar and my mum." _

_"At 13 I ran away from the Home, again. This time they didn't manage to catch me. I fled to Earth where my psychiatrist was there waiting to catch me. I injured him, because...because I wasn't myself that time. You see, Slade, when I'm extremely angry...my demon self comes out. It's stronger than I actually am. And maybe that's why I let it loose so easily. Just to feel the power. Then my father used my demon to lead me to him. Where I agreed to work for him for a year, in exchange for the strength and power he would give me. My job was to help him destroy dimensions and claim them for him."_

_"I have destroyed dimensions single-handedly before. I've slayed hundreds of thousands of lives. I've witnessed deaths in front of me. I've burnt a million buildings. They called me 'Destroyer' or 'Princess of Hell', and they feared me. I've done so many things. And there's only one thing I can never do- and that is to apologise and make up for it."_

_"One year ended. And here I am, now." _

Raven finally finished. She looked at Slade, praying that he would accept it. Slade's eyes were open, in awe instead of shock. There was really more to this girl that anyone would have imagined.

"You don't feel scared or disgusted...or anything?" Raven managed to ask.

"No, Raven. I find it interesting. I find you interesting. And it doesn't matter whether you're ending the world or not. Because some prophecies don't really come true."

Raven was at loss for words. Here was one person who didn't fear her. Here was the man who found her interesting, instead of horrible. She looked at Slade with half-glazed eyes. Surely she was dreaming? Someone in her life had finally accepted her for who she was. And it wasn't her father.

"Thank you." was all that she could manage.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Two chapters in one day! Whoohoo! So what do you think? Review! <strong>

**- TianZJiaoZ :P**


	9. Chapter Nine: Another Life

**You know I've been thinking, how soon I update will be determined by how many reviews I get? review, don't just read :O And here's Chapter 9. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Another Life<p>

"It's not that I'm soft-hearted or anything. But somehow I felt it was unfair, I was powerful, they were defenceless."

"You have the true makings of a warrior, Raven." Slade replied. "Oh, and please add 30 points to my score."

"Oh, shoot." Raven groaned as his Scrabble score tallied with hers. They were still in the cafe, playing Scrabble. Unbelievable as it was, both were having a challenge trying to get ahead in the game.

"My turn! Let's see. Hey Slade, what happens when we use all seven tiles?" Raven smiled slyly. _Hahaha._

Slade looked mortified. "Erm... Don't tell me you can form a seven-letter word..."

"Oh yes I can." With that, she placed all her tiles on the board. "R-A-V-A-G-E-D. Give up Slade, you've lost." She smirked.

"You may have won this time. But let's see how well you fare on a game of Battleships when we get home." Slade replied. "And maybe Chess, too."

"Oh, you! I think it's time to go already, anyway." Raven's body clock was reliable.

"C'mon. Don't mind teleporting?"

"Nah." With a snap of her fingers, both disappeared.

* * *

><p>The music Pachelbel's Canon in D filled the hallway. Slade was in his room, Wintergreen was dusting the living room. It had been past an hour ever since they got back from the cafe, and it was now 6.30pm. Raven's earpiece crackled, and Slade's voice came through. "Raven, meet me at the usual place. Now."<p>

Sighing, Raven closed the piano lid and left the room. She saw Slade bending towards the large screen, deep in thought.

"What's up?" Her voice broke the silence. "What are you looking at?"

"A mission for you." Slade turned to his apprentice, who was concentrating on the large screen as well.

"Well? Then I'm supposed to steal this thing that newly arrived in this city?" Raven let out a whistle as she saw the picture of the sapphire. "Ok, that is enough to make me agree."

Slade nodded. "I don't have any plans to do anything with it, so it's yours if you can take it. So you want to give it a shot?"

"Yep." She slid over, scrutinising the picture again. "It's on its way to the museum, right? In a limosine, being transported by the city's mayor. I can sense it now."

"Once it reaches the museum gallery, it'll be very heavily protected. Of course, you'll be putting up a fight." Slade reminded Raven. "Just don't get spotted."

"Easier said than done, Slade." Raven said. "Although the prospect of using my silent killing is quite welcoming. I haven't used them in a long time."

"Then tonight will be the night you'll be using them again. Go now. Track it down and watch their every move."

"Yeah, yeah." Raven dismissed it with a flick of her arm. "See ya!"

* * *

><p>As she looked down from the City Museum's rooftop, Raven realised this was her first time on a mission that didn't involve destroying. She had never stole before. Slade merely wanted to test her skills again by giving her this task. It seems easy, but with a couple of heavy guards standing right in front of the sapphire, it would be hard distracting them, or sliding past unnoticed. She could only manipulate one person at a time, and there were three guards appointed to protect it. This would prove quite a challenge.<p>

She had spent over two hours following the limo, as it cruised around town before stopping at the museum.

There was a huge applause down at the entrance, as the mayor held the box containing the sapphire. He and the three guards entered, along with the other minister of some unknown city that Raven didn't care much about. 10 minutes later they exited, leaving the guards in the museum.

Raven phased through the walls of the museum, trying to track down the sapphire's location. The museum had closed at 7pm. As the day slowly gave in to darkness, the lack of light gave Raven the advantage, disabling the cameras and manipulating the surveillance guard to fall asleep. She stopped, listening to the conversation between the three guards in the next room. The night-watchmen patrolled the second level, and Raven had managed to get past them, now on the third level.

"Hey Jenson, what d'you think of this baby? Shipped over from Asia and to here, and now we three are so-called protecting it. Urgh. No one's gonna steal it, right? Who would want this? Even if they wanted to sell it, the jewellers would recognise it at once. Jeez." And the man continued talking to the guy named Jenson, while the third man remained silent. _The third one is vigilant, and probably had years of training,' _Raven observed. She phased through the ceiling again, appearing at the area directly above the sapphire.

She slowly phased downwards. Good thing she tied her hair. The guards would have felt it tickling their neck once she lowered herself down.

She decided to manipulate the third guard.

"Hey guys," he suddenly piped up, under Raven's control. "I think we should take a break. You two stay here while I go get some coffee."

The two dumb guards stared at him. "Good idea! Make it quick, I'm starving." The one who was complaining replied to the third man. "Jenson and I will stay here looking at ghosts. Ha ha."

The third guard left. And out of the museum doors he went. No one questioned him for he was a man of clear sense and authority, so everyone expected him to know what to do.

_With one guard down, the two dumb ones should be easy to deal with,_ Raven thought.

She reached out her right arm and made a quick grab at the sapphire and phased back to the top floor in a flash. The alarm was set off, what happened within the building didn't matter to Raven anymore, for she was already hundred of meters away from the museum.

* * *

><p>"I see you have succeeded. Well done, dear child." Slade commented. "This shows you don't need the elementary training since you already know your basics."<p>

"I'm a princess of Hell, Slade, what are you talking about?" Raven replied jokingly.

"Hmm. That saves a lot of time, Raven. Since you've completed your orientation exam, I guess it's time to kick it up a notch."

The sapphire glowed in Raven's hand. She looked down at it admiringly. Other than the piano and herself, she had never seen such a beauty. It was already 10pm, and Raven knew that the local news would show at this time. She flipped herself over onto the couch, and turned on the television. And she was right, the news started with the disappearance of the sapphire.

"Admiring the chaos you caused?" Slade mused, sitting beside her.

"Yeah." Raven smiled at the TV screen. "They sure are shocked about this. Check out a hundred other channels crying about it. The guards are going to lose their jobs forever and oh, look, there's the mayor." She switched the channel to HBO. "Let's just look at something that doesn't care about the sapphire."

* * *

><p><em>Midnight. <em>

Raven stepped into the indoor pool. Her bouts of insomnia had acted up again. As she slid her body into the warm pool, she noticed that this was the first time she had swum ever since the dimension she was attacking had a flood. Looking back at her days, she also realised all her instincts and experiences were sharpened by all the work she had done. Killer tactics were developed and she grew wiser. Maybe she could attribute and credit this to her father, something which she had never done before.

She swam all around the pool, completing five laps, using different styles for each lap. She finally felt tired enough to fall asleep.

There was a small splash behind her.

"Like this pool?" Slade asked casually. He was no longer wearing his suit nor his mask.

Raven turned around, startled._ 'Now don't tell me he's insomniatic too!' _

"Sorry. I'm an insomniac," as if he was answering Raven's unasked question. Raven's face went blank. "Erm, ok. Having nightmares?" she teased Slade.

"Har har har." Slade replied sarcastically but he was smiling. He was obviously in a good mood._ 'Could it be that it was tonight's success,' Raven wondered. _

"What brings you here anyway?" Slade asked her.

"I'm slightly insomniatic. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried." She shrugged her shoulders. Then it occurred to her that she was wearing a two-pieced swimsuit. _'Oh lord.' _"I'm leaving soon though. I think I'm tired enough." She smiled at her mentor.

"Don't forget, training starts tomorrow at 9am." He reminded her as she picked up her towel and bathrobe.

"Yeah sure. 'Night." She exited.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward moment much? LOOOOL. Yay another chapter! Now review, flame me if necessary. Gogogogo :P<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten: The Enemies

**Another update. School's starting in less than a week, so I decided to upload as much as I can and also prepare for school. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Enemies<p>

"Hai-ya!" Raven delivered a swift flying kick to Slade's jaw. "And Round One concludes me as winner!" She looked at Slade who was getting up.

"Nice try. But I'm sure the tide will change in Round 2." Slade replied. "Ouch." He tried moving his arm, but it hurt, somehow. Sighing, Raven walked over and put her right hand on his forearm. It glowed for a moment before Slade stopped feeling the pain. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, now you know." was the reply. "C'mon, let's finish this thing."

They got back to their positions. "Alright now, let's charge at the same time."

Raven ran towards him as he took out his staff. Summoning her energy she made the ground beneath Slade to jut out, and in response he somersaulted across, landing behind her and swung his staff at her. Her arm went up to block the blow, and twisting her wrist she took the staff and swung used it as a balance to swing herself into the air, aiming a kick at Slade's head. But he dodged and in reflex his staff was now pointing upwards. But the most incredible thing was that Raven was standing at the top of the pole, her arms folded and smiling.

Slade's eyes widened. "Wow."

"No time for talk!" She shot into the air and landed lightly on the ground. She raised her arms, summoning various rocks behind her back and then pushed her arms forward. The rocks followed suit and flew towards Slade. Stepping on each rock and towards Raven, he raised his fist and aimed for her. She turned her body sideways to avoid the punch and stopped Slade in mid-air.

"That's why I love my powers, Slade." She flung him against the wall. And onto the ground.

"Let's see how you fare when it's many against one then." Three additional Slade bots entered the arena. All looked like him.

_Snap! _All fell with their heads severed. She held Slade in place and walked over to him. She picked him up by his collar and bent her knee against his throat. "Now say those words."

"Never, my dear." He gave a low kick to Raven's left leg, tripping her and she fell.

"Argh!" She was about to get up when Slade came over her. Her immediate reaction was to lift the area below him several meters high while she bought herself time to get up. He had jumped and landed. Now he was charging towards her, and she did the same to him. But he was stronger in physical terms and had knocked her to the ground. Now he was on top of her.

And then their eyes met.

Their faces were only inches apart.

It was a really awkward situation, with Raven's widened eyes and Slade's. Silenced consumed them as they recovered from shock.

"Don't ever do that again." Raven's voice broke the silence.

"Like I did that on purpose. But I never noticed your eyes could be so big." Slade remarked. A tiny wave of fury washed over Raven albeit flattered at the compliment.

"Thanks." She replied.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

"I have been thinking, Raven, that maybe you shouldn't be my apprentice anymore."

"What?" Raven was drinking her tea halfway before she suppressed choking it out. "But why?"

"Don't get me wrong, child." Slade got up. "You not working for me anymore. Instead, you're working _with_ me."

"OH. Then why didn't you say so earlier? I nearly choked!"

Slade shrugged. "You think too much."

"Hmph." Raven ignored him and continued drinking her tea. _'Shows that he doesn't think me as just a 14 year old kid.' _

"Oh by the way, I'm going out tonight." She informed Slade.

"To where?"

"Oh, somewhere. And no stalking of me, please."

* * *

><p>Raven looked at herself in the bathroom. Her bangs were trimmed to slightly below her eyebrows, in a perfectly straight line. Now she looked somewhat younger. She was wearing a black shirt that barely covered her tummy and only had a spaghetti strap on the left side as a sleeve. And to top it off she wore her black jeans and her three-inch heels. Her eyeliner was applied, but not so heavily, and her contacts colored her eyes blue. Her hair highlights in it, and now she was half- unrecognizable. Picking up her bag, which had a strap to hang onto the shoulder, she teleported herself to the club at the South of town, which was open to all ages above 13. The very first club in the city to have such age limits met with much criticisms from the public but it still continued anyway.<p>

Raven entered. Already, a couple of teens were fighting while the others around them ignored the fight and continued dancing.

_"Party rock is in the house tonight..."_

She scanned around the place and spotted a green guy dancing with a half-man half-robot and..._the Boy Wonder, Robin? _

She moved further ahead, and saw a two girls who were most probably sisters. One had red hair while the other had black hair. Although the one with black hair looked slightly Asian than her sister.

_"Everybody just have a good time... And we're gonna make you lose your mind," _

_This song IS addictive,_ Raven suddenly realised. _No wonder the youths were dancing so hard to it. _

The song had changed. The girls started cheering loudly when they heard the sounds of Super Junior being blasted out.

"Heyyy, babe, what's your name?" Raven looked to her right. It was the green guy.

"Erm, Rachel." She surveyed him from top to bottom. He wore a pink and black suit and had pointy ears like an elf._ New superhero in town? _

"I'm Beast Bey- er I mean Beast Boy!" He flapped his arms in pure nervousness.

_'Way to go, Garfield.'_ he told himself._ 'Now this chic will never be impressed.' _

"Hi,_ Beast Boy_." Raven replied with a mocking tone when she said his name. "Who are you anyway?"

"One of the new superheroes in town," he boasted, "it's not an easy job!"

"..." Raven was speechless. New superheroes? Those people in their suits were the superheroes? Wow. How come Slade never told her?

"Err, um, " Beast Boy tried getting her attention again, "My team's the Teen Titans. Heard of us?" He wiggled his eyebrows, expecting her to say yes.

"No, I'm new in town." She lied, flashing him an innocent smile. "So why're you here instead of kicking butt?"

"Haha," he laughed nervously, "we had a friend whose sister visited. She brought us here. See that black-haired girl? That's Blackfire, Starfire's sister."

Raven looked in his direction. She was right, both girls were sisters. The one called Blackfire was having a lot of fun, apparently.

"So..." Beast Boy piped up again. "Wanna dance?"

* * *

><p>She spent about half an hour dancing with the green boy while he sang and danced to the song.<p>

_'He sure is one happy chap.' _

"Hey, you know what? I bet I can dance better than you." Raven challenged Beast Boy.

"Oh,no you can't!" Beast Boy shot back, laughing.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg was yelling. "Get here now! Star's in trouble!"

"Urgh..." Beast Boy sighed as he drooped his head. "I gotta go. See ya soon, Rachel!"

"Bye, green one." She replied with a small wave. Curious about this team, she followed them silently as they attacked the flying squid-like robots that was abducting the redhead known as Starfire.

As she watched them rescue Starfire, Raven couldn't help but to feel amused.

How come she never knew about this team? Slade would have a lot of explaining to do tonight.

She turned around from the rooftop, jumped and vanished into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but first thing's first. There's no pairings for this story. YET. I put Slade and Raven in the Character thing because this was really about them, the relationship between two partners in crime. Request if you want a Slaven pairing. I've been thinking alot about it these days too -_- Beast Boy was the best I could do since he's attracted to hot girls, like my Raven for instance :3 hehe. Rest assured, there are no pairings until further notice. <strong>

**And, the songs used are just Party Rock Anthem and Super Junior. I don't own them :P **

**Thanks for the review, "Poppy"! :D**

**- TZJZ**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Teen Titans

**Hoho, another review. Thank you Bona :D it means a lot to me, and in response... I wanted to make Slade ruthless and all that before. Then I thought of it and mixed him with Raven's current youthful and talkative behaviour, and I can see him exploding. HEHE xD Nah. Slade shall be ruthless to the Titans... the best part (: And Raven is more of amused with the Titans instead of hating them (: Thanks for that review again, darling. **

**GOOD NEWS GUYS. WE JUST CROSSED THE THOUSAND HITS LINE. WHOOHOO. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: The New Heroes in Town<p>

"Did you know that the city has a new superhero team?" Raven asked Slade the next morning.

"I did, the Teen Titans, isn't it?"

"And you didn't tell me!" Raven accused. "I would've welcomed the competition."

"Indeed you would have. Which is why I have been thinking of elaborate schemes for the past few days. To introduce us. The Boy Wonder sure looks like someone we could make use of."

"I met the green one yesterday."

"The green one? Yesterday? Where were you?"

"I went clubbing, duh. Apparently one of the members had a sister visiting. He calls himself Beast Boy. And we had heckuva time dancing yesterday."

Slade spat out his coffee upon hearing her reply.

"You what?"

"Danced with him. He's pretty hardcore! And no, don't worry, I looked different yesterday." She placed her coffee on the coaster. "Now give me the papers."

"I'm not done reading yet." Slade replied and continued reading. "Seems that the Teen Titans chased away giant robot squids yesterday."

"Oh, those red things? I saw them as well. It's nice to view things up close, don't you think?"

"Read it here." He passed the paper to Raven. "Seems like they can handle things pretty well, for a rookie superhero team."

"Of course they can. What about the plans you've been thinking so far?"

"We'll start Phase One tomorrow."

That left Raven in a state of curiousity and mystery. What did Slade mean by Phase One? Some elaborate scheme that was... And Raven was dying to find out. As much as she was dying to meet the Titans in a fight.

* * *

><p><em>The next day. IN THE TITANS TOWER.<em>

"Aw, man, come on!" Cyborg yelled. "It's gotta be around here someplace!" He turned the couch upside down and shook it violently. Beast Boy had shifted into a bloodhound, sniffing every area.

"I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote?" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, who was rummaging through a box.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" Beast Boy yelled back. He was now standing in front of Cyborg.

"...'Coz you're you." Cyborg replied.

"Hey! Just because I lost that video game-"

"How am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?" Cyborg interruppted Beast Boy, gesturing wildly.

"You could walk to the TV and change the channel," Starfire piped up, trying to break up the fight. "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them."

"No need!" Cyborg yelled. "Find that remote or you'll never get to watch your documentaries on making sausages or fungus growing on toenails!"

"EEEEE!" Starfire shrieked in horror. "I will find it at once!" She flew all over the place, turning everything over.

Robin stared blankly at the commotion. "Maybe we should go for pizza."

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan, Brainiac?" Raven toyed with the locks of her hair. She was leaning against the door and looking at the screens which showed the Teen Titans arguing over the pizza topping and type. "They seem pretty disorganized today."<p>

"Which is perfect for us to strike. I'm sure there's no need to tell you that upsets work best when people aren't cooperating. Now go over to that area, report to me when you're there."

_Poof!_

"Done." Raven replied back in her earpiece. "I'm at the opposite building though."

**(AN: Another review came when I was writing this, LOL :D Thanks again, Poppy :P ) **

"Good." Slade's voice replied. "Now go over to the City Jail on the east side and get Plasmus. Do it your own style." With that, he cut off.

Raven leapt off the building and landed on the road, gathering enough force to stop the incoming bus that was driving her way. The bus crashed loudly against her forcefield, while commuters fled in terror. And then she teleported to the rooftops of buildings as soon as she heard Robin's "TITANS,GO!" cry in the distance.

Soon, the team was hunting her down, with Beast Boy turning into a pterodactyl and carrying Cyborg, Starfire flying at highspeed and Robin jumping across the roofs of buildings opposite to hers. Finally, he took out his grappler and shot it at the air-vent of the building she was running on.

"Who are you?" he yelled as he flew through the air and landed on the rooftop. Raven continued running, and left Robin ten meters away.

_'Someone you shouldn't be messing with,'_ she thought.

She finally got to the jail. Phasing through the walls effortlessly, the Titans could only stare awhile at the concrete wall.

"Did you just see what I just saw...?" Beast Boy asked, mouth agape. "Dude! She just...she just ran through it! Is she a ghost? Or something?"

"If she was a ghost she couldn't have the strength to crash the bus." Robin replied, deep in thought. "Let's go inside and track her down. She brought us here for a reason."

CRASH!

The concrete walls got blasted and a huge hole was created.

"For your convenience!" Raven yelled, waving at them. "No need to thank me." She gave a smirk and continued running. The prisoners whose cells got blown stepped out curiously. Realising that they had a chance to escape, they cheered as they made for the exit. Robin glared at them as they ran.

"Titans, stop them from escaping,now!" He took out his bo staff and pursued the prisoners as the rest followed suit.

In a matter of minutes, the problem was solved, with help from the prison guards. As the prisoners got led off in handcuffs, Robin looked around furtively. Where was the girl now?

CRASH!

"This way!" Robin yelled as he followed the direction of the crash. They stopped outside a room that warned: "Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence!"

"Dude. Where did she go?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. My sensors can't even track her movements and there's no presence here now." Cyborg replied, looking at his right arm which produced a line-version map of the area.

"Urgh!" Robin slammed a fist against the wall. "Then what was her motive for breaking _into_ jail?"

The young superheroes stood still as they heard clanging sounds of metal within the cell of Prisoner 385901. Kicking the door open, Robin and the team met Raven again, this time she was leaning against the wall and lifting the huge glass capsule which imprisoned Plasmus within by just doing nothing.

All of their eyes widened.

"No..way." whispered Robin.

"Yes." Raven lifted her right arm and Robin found himself floating in the air. "Ever wished you could fly, bird boy?" Using Robin as some sort of bowling ball, she used her powers to fling him towards his teammates, Knocking over starfire while Beast Boy and Cyborg readied themselves to fight. Raven put her left index finger to her lips. "Quiet now. You wouldn't want him to wake up, would you?" She smiled maliciously at them as they realised the truth.

She snapped her fingers, and Plasmus disappeared. "It's been nice knowing you, Titans. But I really have to go now."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A birdarang flew through the air and whizzed inches past Raven's face before lodging itself into the concrete wall. A shower of starbolts aimed at Raven hits the walls, causing the wall to fall through.

"I'm just glad you guys love participating in stuff. Like this for instance." She teleported to the area outside the cell, which was a large atrium. Beast Boy turned around and shrieked. "She's over there!"

A sonic blast came at Raven but she stepped to the side. "You missed."

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled.

Raven smiled in an amused manner. "Always know your enemy first, guys. You don't know me. Not yet." She shot out her right hand and the heroes charging towards her stopped halfway, unable to move. Shock registered on their faces as they realised she was telekinetic and could move things with her thoughts.

"Dude! Are you a ghost or something?" yelled Beast Boy. "First you pass through things, then you can appear from one place to another place, and now you can control things? This isn't fair! _-sight gag as tears stream down endlessly as he struggled- _And who _are_ you anyway?"

"I think you can answer your own question, Beast Boy." She giggled as he gave her a bewildered look. "We've met before." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin taking out three discs. Managing all his strength, he threw it at Raven. The disc stopped halfway and Raven threw it back by simply turning her head.

BOOM!

Raven let go of the Titans and they landed on the ground.

"I do not know what form of trickery you use to control us, but that will end now!" Starfire yelled as she flew towards Raven, throwing an endless rain of starbolts as she spoke. Raven dodged them while somersaulting off, and landed on Beast Boy who was flying as a pterodactyl again. Cyborg aimed his sonic laser at Beast Boy, who was flying around trying to get Raven off.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Cyborg muttered to himself. "Booyah!" He shot at Raven. Grabbing Beast Boy's neck, she flung him towards the direction of the laser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Robin took out his staff and charged at Raven, planning on a sneak attack. But he was thrown off balance as Raven caused the concrete beneath him to jut out all of a sudden. Cyborg caught him just in time while Starfire, who was carrying Beast Boy, floated down to meet them.

"Maybe next time, Titans." Raven winked and then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, a bit of a cliffhanger but this is to be continued :D review please! thanks! :D<strong>

**- TZJZ**


	12. Chapter Twelve: New Heroes, New Villains

**Yahoo! Another review :3 Thank you so much! :D So now there's two ways to go, the Slaven way or the BBRae way. DECISIONS DECISIONS. Review which couple you want and majority shall win. MAJORITY SHALL WIN. LOL. Let's continue! Where were we? Oh yeah, at the prison :P **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: New Heroes, New Villains<p>

"Dude, she totally thrashed us." Beast Boy said as Starfire helped him get back on his feet.

_Meanwhile..._

"Whoo, I totally thrashed them!" Raven grinned as she entered the room, tracing her finger on the glass walls that confined Plasmus. "Do I wake him now?"

"Go ahead."

_'Wake up.' _Raven was manipulating Plasmus' mind. _'NOW.'_

His eyes flew open at the command. "Hey! I- I'm not supposed to awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"

"My plan calls for Plasmus. Your human form is useless to me." Slade replied in a smooth voice as he sat on his metal throne. At the end of his remark, Raven watched the man swell within the tank. The glass finally shattered and the man was now transformed into a monster of purplish slime, with two small yellow eyes and an extremely huge mouth.

"Wow." Raven let out a whistle. "Massive."

"Indeed. Now for Phase Two."

* * *

><p>Robin slammed both fists into the keyboard of the Tower. "No trace. Who is she? Why did she want Plasmus, or Prisoner 385901?"<p>

"Hey, chill. We don't even know her name!" Cyborg tried to calm Robin down.

"Uh... I might have a tiny clue..." Beast Boy said in a low voice, slightly embarrassed. "When she said that she met me before..."

"YOU MET HER BEFORE?" Cyborg and Robin yelled simultaneously. "WHEN?" Again.

"Uh...Remember the time when Blackfire came and we went clubbin'? Beast Boy started.

"Did someone mention-" Starfire had just entered the room. Robin gestured towards her.

''Questions later, Star. Beast Boy, continue talking."

"Well, um, while you and Cyborg were dancing, I kinda spotted this hot girl with bangs and all in the other side of the room and she said her name was Rachel. She had black highlights on her hair and...she's really pretty." He stopped for a moment. "Then thinking of it now, she looks like the girl we just got our butts kicked. Only that her hair was now different. And the eyes."

"Rachel..." Robin muttered as he rubbed his chin. "A very common name. Too broad to track her down. But I bet that's just her alias. I think she has a different name. Something... Something similar to Rachel. And that's hard to figure out. We'll have to wait until she strike again. Then we'll get the details."

"Yeah." Beast Boy replied, staring into space blankly. "Dude, I even danced with her."

* * *

><p>"What's Phase Two?" Raven asked as she savoured her Ben 'n' Jerry ice cream.<p>

"Plasmus will go East and you'll go West. The Titans would have to split up, making it more easier to take them down."

"Alright." Another spoonful of chocolate fudge brownie went in, "Do I get the green guy?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p>The alarm in the Tower went off, and the screen immediately flashed the map of the city. One red dot appeared at the East side, at the area which marked the city's chemical plant, while the dot on the West appeared at "Wayne's Technologies".<p>

"Not again?" Beast Boy groaned.

"We'll have to split up. Star and I will take East. You and Cyborg will go West. Titans, go!"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy flew as an eagle while Cyborg drove his T-Car. Upon reaching the building, Beast Boy and Cyborg headed to the last level of the building where all the cutting-edge and dangerous gadgets were stored. A shadow was seen walking toward the stand which held the thermal blaster.<p>

"Hey! We give you two options. Surrender now, or do it the hard way?" Cyborg yelled at the shadow as he readied his sonic blaster. At his remark, the lights of the room suddenly came on.

"How about this option instead? Being thrashed by me..._again_." On the other side of the room, across Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven leaned against the wall looking at the thermal blaster she just took from the stand. "Oh hey, _Beast Boy_."

Beast Boy shrieked. "SO I WAS RIGHT!"

"Right about what?" Raven asked innocently. "Right about the fact that you lose to me in terms of dancing _and _fighting?"

"I'd love to talk about this but this isn't the time." He aimed his cannon at Raven. "Now drop that thermal blaster and -" Before he could finish, Raven suddenly appeared sitting on Cyborg's shoulder, looking down at him as he yelped in surprise.

"And then what?" asked Raven.

"Beast Boy get her off me!" Cyborg turned around and yelled at him.

"What am I supposed to do?" He flapped his arms around in panic.

"Oh, you don't need to do anything, BB," Raven laughed as she appeared behind him. "I'm not there anymore. Now do you want this?" She held the thermal blaster in front of him. "Yes? Then come get it." With that, she leapt through the ceiling and onto the building roof.

"We're playing Catch? Aw man!" Cyborg complained as he and Beast Boy reached the top. Raven was now standing at the far end of the building roof, smiling amusedly at them.

Running towards her with his sonic cannon shooting multiple times at Raven, Cyborg aimed a punch at her with his other hand, but Raven sidestepped swiftly. She suddenly felt something furry on her shoulder. Beast Boy had turned into a squirrel to distract her. Cyborg gave her a low-kick as she turned to her left shoulder in surprise.

So they managed to caught her off-guard. Raven was already back on her feet within a second and teleported to right behind Cyborg's back as he stood wondering where the heck she had teleported to.

Managing to grab the area where his circuit plate was placed, she tore out a few wires as Cyborg ran around in circles trying to get her off his back again, while his body slowly had a few malfunctions.

Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and charged at Raven, but she leapt off in time just as Cyborg fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked after he transformed back to human. "Why're you doing this?"

"It's called working from someone, dearest. You don't know my name? You've forgotten mine, haven't you?"

"Your name's really Rachel?"

She laughed. "No. But something similar. How about Raven?" And she teleported away from the building.

"Raven..." muttered Beast Boy as he turned away to help Cyborg.

* * *

><p><strong>Whee! end of chapter. To be continued! :D<strong>

**-TZJZ.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Plan Continues

**Whoo! Thank you for the reviews again. I'll have to decide which pairing soon, so if you want your favourite pairing here, REVIEW. It's either BBRae or Slaven. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: The Plan Continues<p>

"Cyborg! Helloooo..." Beast Boy knocked on Cyborg's head. "Dude, wake up!" Cyborg's body was not lighted anymore, instead, a dull black had replaced it. "Oh no..." Beast Boy took out his communicator. "Robin! Where are you now? Something happened to Cyborg!"

"What?" Robin yelled back as he dodged the balls of slime. "Bring him back to the Tower and stay there. I'll be right-" The communicator screen went blank.

"Haiii..." Beast Boy sighed as he transformed into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg.

_At the Tower..._

"Beast Boy!" Robin burst into the room, followed by Starfire. "What happened?"

"He just stopped functioning! I don't know, that Raven girl messed with his circuit board and-"

"Did you just say Raven?" Robin interrupted. "So her name was Raven?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Leave Cyborg to me. I think his battery ran out?" Robin sighed. "I'll try my best."

"This Raven, she was the Rachel you met at the club?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, she told me her name was Raven..." He trailed off. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Why do people wish to judge books?"

"... Never mind, Star. Let's go see Cyborg."

* * *

><p>"I see you got that thermal blaster."<p>

"What's it do, anyway? All that trouble for this? Where's Plasmus, by the way?"

"Got blasted and currently led away sleeping."

"Figures."

"And I saw your performance as well. Not bad, for someone who doesn't know much about technologies."

"Hey!" Raven started to protest.

"Now we move on to Phase Three."

"Which is?"

"We're still at the introductory stage, so have fun thrashing them and if you please, plant these cameras on different areas of their tower."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I'm off!" She disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Cyborg? Are you alright?" Robin peered curiously over a him. "Your battery was ripped out, so we decided to use the charger in your room..."<p>

"Uhhhhhh." Cyborg groaned, rubbing his head. "That girl sure knows how to push my circuits."

"Rip, you mean." Robin corrected. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I am. Now I wanna let that girl know what happens when someone messes with my ciruit plate!" He stormed towards the living room, gesturing wildly.

"Yo B! What did that girl do after she-" Cyborg stopped, staring at Beast Boy who was busy typing away at the screen. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked in surprise. "I was...doing a folder about Raven."

"So that's her name? That's better! Cos if I were to ever see her again, she'll pay big time! BIG TIME!" Cyborg emphasized heavily.

"So whatcha type?" Robin asked. He glared at the screen. "She's hard to beat."

"Yeah, especially that teleporting thing she can do."

"We'll have to find out her weakness."

"We already did." Cyborg chipped in. "Her attacks are always strangely connected with her need for elegance and grace. I managed to knock her down when BB was distracting her. She always focuses on one person and can't focus on a lot at once."

"Then let's do it. Distract her, and attack. Beast Boy, we'll need you for the distracting part."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy yipped, "I'm not going up her shoulder again! She's an overdose of perfume and shampoo!"

"In translation, she smells good, doesn't she?" Cyborg mocked Beast Boy. "I'm sure you're gonna looooove your job."

* * *

><p>Raven landed on the roof of the Tower. Phasing through the floor, she hung upside down on the ceiling to avoid detection. Levitating towards the corner of the room, she place one camera and activated it. And so she infiltrated through all storeys of the Tower, planting cameras, until she reached the living room, that is. The noise coming from there showed that the four members were in it.<p>

_'Great. Now how do I get there?' _

She contemplated for awhile. She could crawl the ceiling, it seemed easy, but her shadow would give her away. Maybe she could wait until the room had been vacated. Pressing to her earpiece, she pushed the button to talk.

"Slade!"

"What is it now?"

"Get Cinderblock to distract the Titans. I can't possibly sneak into the living room with all of them inside."

"Done."

In an instance, she heard a loud crash at the door of the tower.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled as they burst out of the living room.

_'That was fast.' _She sprinted towards the corner of the living room and placed a camera on the top right. Floating down to take a look at the screen, an amused look crept over her face. Then she started typing at the keyboard, filling out the blanks and particulars of her own folder. When she was done, she created a new folder. "Slade Wilson" she typed for the title, "26 years old, has one eye and an awesome partner-in-crime known as Raven. Has never been to jail before, an ex-assassin for hire. Is currently enjoying Froot Loops right now, yes, at DINNER." Smiling in satisfaction, she clicked 'Save' and left the screen open to Slade's folder._ 'Now they'll know who he is.' _

"Raven, I would like it that you erase the part about Froot Loops right now."

"No can do, boss. Hehe, imagine their faces when they see it!" She phased out of the tower and headed back to the lair.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Robin gave a furious yell. "She was here! And Cinderblock was to distract us! What if she hacked into the system?"<p>

"I don't think she hacked. In fact," Cyborg scrolled through Raven's profile, "she actually helped us fill out her details."

"And who's this? Slade Wilson?" His eyes widened as he spoke. "No! It's him? And Raven works with him? How?"

"Yo, chill." Cyborg said. "Who's Slade?"

"A psychopath." muttered Robin angrily.

"You mean a villain who wishess to take over the world and destroy everything?" Starfire asked worriedly. "How is it that he hasn't made an appearance yet?"

"Because there's Raven doing the work for him. All he needs to do is to plan." Robin said, trying to calm down. "I've heard of him before. But I'm not too familiar with him."

"Whatever he's planning, we'll stop him." Cyborg assured Robin. "And how the heck Raven got into here isn't surprising. Cinderblock to distract us, she has a motive. But we don't know what it is. And we'll find out."

"Dude, she's one complicated person." Beast Boy grumbled. "Flying here and there, kicking our butts...What kind of game is this? And Slade...has Frootloops for dinner? Dude!"

The team actually snickered at the sentence. Starfire flew over to the kitchen. "I shall make a concentration pie so to improve our stamina for this mission."

"No, Star, please, noooo." Beast Boy groaned. "Let's just go somewhere to take a breather from all the mess. Let's go to the Mega Arcade!"

"Aw yeah BB! Sweet! Everyone hop onto the T-Car!" Cyborg cheered.

* * *

><p><em>At the Mega Arcade. <em>

"Check out the DDR games." Beast Boy stopped to look at the machines in awe. "I'm gonna try this. Anyone up for the challenge?"

"I am!"

Turning to his right in surprise, his jaw dropped as he met Raven. "You!"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you gonna start?"

"Dude! You broke into our home just an hour ago and you expect me to dance with you?"

"I never said you had to dance. I just came here to relax."

Beast Boy looked to his left hesitatingly. Robin and Cyborg were playing Space Impact and Starfire was playing Racer X. _'Coast is clear.' _

"Fine." He slid in his card and started it. Raven did the same. He looked carefully at her. She looked so different, with her bangs trimmed and her black hair. Plus her hoodie and the low-riding jeans.

"What song d'you pick?"

"I pick the hardest one." boasted Beast Boy. "And I'll win."

"Don't be too sure." Raven said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Who'll win? I'm sure it's pretty obvious, hehe! xD stay tuned, and don't forget to review! (:<strong>

**- TianZhiJiaoZi**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Enlightenment

**First of all, I gotta say, I love you reviewers. I never expected to hit 15. On the other hand, I want to thank Bona Dea for raising a question and submitting a VERY GOOD review. Let me reply to your review (since you're an anonymous reviewer) here. Raven in this fanfic is slightly childish and fun-loving, due to her age. Don't forget, her childhood was spent moving in and out of "Prisons" and pretty emotionless. Thus the inner child within her. BUT DON'T WORRY, SHE'LL MATURE SOON XD I PROMISE. **

**Quite a few people have voted for Slaven pairing. Any objection? If not, the next chapter will be decided on the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Enlightenment<p>

"I win." Raven leaned back and folded her arms, grinning. "Now admit it, grass stain, you lose to me in dancing AND fighting."

Beast Boy groaned. "I'm just feeling a little shaky today, so this doesn't count."

"Whatever." She started heading towards the exit. "See you next time."

"Right, next time when you turn villain again, you mean."

"What're you talking about?"

Beast Boy looked at her, dumbfounded. "Are you bipolar or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"Don't you get it?" Beast Boy was exasperated. "One hour ago you were our enemy and now you're just like a normal person, dancing on DDR, and the next time we see you, what role would you be playing? Villain or friend? I don't get you..."

The question left Raven speechless. For the first time, she didn't have a witty or sarcastic remark to shoot back. It also made her think._ 'He doesn't know what he's talking about. When the end comes...he'll just be another stone statue.' _

She turned around to face Beast Boy. "I can be both. And no, I'm definitely not bipolar so you can relax about that."

"But-" Beast Boy started, but Raven had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Raven teleported to her room, appearing next to her piano. Flopping onto her bed, she laid there as she plugged in her iPod, still thinking about what Beast Boy had said to her at the arcade.<p>

_'How come I never thought about that? What am I doing anyway, mixing with the type of people whom I had enough of back in Azarath? That Boy Wonder is just another Terry Jean... I joined Slade because I didn't have anywhere to go. Even though no one knew the things I did. I'm born of evil's fire, wasn't I? So why the heck does he think I'm his friend?' _

'Because you DANCED with him, you idiot.' Rage replied. 'Isn't it funny, that you're making up for your lost childhood now by having all the fun you can possibly have, including fighting the Titans? You're a teen now, for crying out loud.'

_'Oh shut up.'_

'You know what I said was very true. You try to forget your childhood, the times you spent in Azarath. And now, you're living with a criminal mastermind who eats Froot Loops for dinner and working with him to conquer the world. That's pointless because you know what's going to happen. And the fact you still do it even though it's pointless shows that you're undeniably bored and you're just doing this to pass the time. You have three years to go. And then you're seventeen.'

_'He doesn't think it's going to happen.' _

'Oh, so you're just going to believe that? D'you think the Prophets of Azarath would ever prophesy such a thing if it isn't true?'

The books began to fly off the shelf as Raven struggled to argue with Rage. She was getting worked up by the moment and Rage's flashes of the obvious wasn't helping. She glared at the books that had dropped and placed them back onto the shelves again with a flick of her hand.

_'We're going off-topic.'_

'Right. And let me ask you. Why do you still want to live in the past? Move on, for goodness sake. MOVE ON!'

_'I-'_

'You know that your childhood has gone to waste. So don't waste your teenage years. Of all conversations I've ever had with you...this is the most intelligent one so far.'

_'Well yeah. I don't know how to answer you this time. I guess my inner child is still stuck within me.'_

'Grow up.'

'...'

Giving in to the weight of her eyelids and exhaustion, Raven fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Slade was viewing the security cameras at the screens. Beast Boy was in the kitchen arguing with Cyborg over breakfast, Starfire was drinking mustard, Robin was eating. The cameras were working fine, so far, they haven't been discovered.<p>

"Are you still stalking them?" Slade turned back to see Raven leaning against the door, filing her nails.

"Just checking. Not stalking, though."

"Well, what's for today?"

"What do you think?" That was an unexpected question.

"Erm..." Raven trailed off. "I've no idea."

Slade sighed. "Remind me to give you lessons on strategy after this."

Raven shrugged. "Whatever."

"Seems that the Titans are in a good mood today. Why don't you go and pay them a visit?"

Raven's eyes widened. "But why?"

"Because I'll need to know each of their fighting styles, weaknesses and all that. There's no need for win or lose, as soon as I gather enough information, you can stop. Or continue, if you want."

"I'll go later."

* * *

><p>"YES!" Robin threw up his arms in victory. "I WIN!"<p>

"Gahhh..." Cyborg did a facepalm.

Starfire was in the kitchen, making Glorg Supreme,while Beast Boy was chomping down loads of ice-cream.

Raven phased through the walls and landed in Beast Boy's room.

_'This is a mess.' _

Sighing, she decided to shoot through the Tower's windowscreen.

CRASH!

The glass shattered as the video game screen faded off. Robin stopped cheering and Cyborg looked up, shocked. Beast Boy had stopped eating while Starfire dropped her ingredients. Smoke was everywhere, and when it had finally cleared, the young heroes prepared themselves as they saw Raven levitating in front of them.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter~ Whoo, it's kinda short. I guess the final part will be in the next chapter! Stay tuned for more~ <strong>

**- Nicole**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Defeat

**Thanks for everything again guys. Today is the last day of my June holidays T_T So I can't update as frequently anymore. Every weekend, I promise. Every weekend. (: And here we have! Chapter 15 (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Defeat<p>

"Alright Raven, I got what I needed to know. You can stop or continue if you want." Slade's voice spoke through the earpiece.

"I don't want to waste my energy, Slade." replied Raven as she deflected a hail of starbolts with her forcefield. "I'll be right back."

Robin threw three exploding discs in her way. Stopping them midway, she returned the favour to Robin, but she was shot by Cyborg's sonic blast from the back. Controlling the waters so that she would be able to stand on water, she got back on her feet and sent a huge wave rippling over the Titans, drenching them all over. Then she teleported back to Slade's lair.

"Let me see... What have we here?" She leaned towards the screens and let out a whistle. "Impressive."

"Indeed. It seems that we know the Titans more than they do about us."

* * *

><p>"We let her go. Again!" Robin hit the water with his fist, creating a splash. "What's her motive?"<p>

"C'mon." Cyborg held out his hand and pulled Robin to his feet. "We'll find out soon enough." He looked at his right arm which displayed a dot several meters below the city. "I planted a tracker on her when she wasn't noticing."

"Good job, Cyborg." Robin smiled in relief. "Let's go find her."

"It is most strange for someone to attck us and then leave." Starfire commented as she flew over the streets, following Cyborg's T-Car.

"It is, Starfire. But what's her motive? That's what we're going to find out, and stop it." replied Robin while he zoomed through the streets on his R-Cycle. Beast Boy was in the T-Car. "Dude, she just came, played with us for a while, and left. She obviously came to get something."

"Alright, it's this spot." Cyborg braked and and got down from the car.

"Then let's go." Robin opened the metal lid and jumped into the sewers. "Wherever this is leading us, I want to find Slade. What he's planning, why hasn't he appeared yet and-" He look up in surprise as a drip of water dropped on his nose.

"Aw man. Robots?" Cyborg complained as he readied his cannon. "Bring it on!"

The Slade bots were defeated as easily as they were created, and the Titans continued their hunt towards the direction on Raven's location.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy grumbled. "We've been walking for the past half an hour!"

"We're getting near!" Cyborg looked at his arm again. "A few hundred more meters..."

"The land has...changed?" Starfire pointed towards the ground. True enough, they were no longer in the sewers, but in a place that looked like a cave.

"How come they never found this out?" Robin narrowed his eyes as he picked up a lump of soil on the ground.

"Look out, there's a camera." Beast Boy transformed into a rat and bit off the wire of the surveillance camera. "Alright, we're clear." He gave a thumbs up.

"Further ahead! There's a door there!" Robin pointed towards the metal doors that was about 10 metres away. "Titans, go!"

CLANG!

Cyborg blasted the doors open with his sonic cannon. Peeking inside, he saw a spacious room, circular in area. "Whoa."

The team entered, and heard voices from a distance, one of them was Raven's and the other was presumably Slade's.

"So we're gonna take them down tomorrow?"

"After you study these charts on their physique and styles, yes. You managed to fall, Raven, and that's surprising."

"It's not my fault that they like to use sneak attacks on me, Slade."

"I think the lack of training proves it."

"Whatever."

Robin looked at Beast Boy and the others. _Three, two... _He gestured slowly. _ONE! _And the Titans burst through the wall when Starfire and Cyborg blasted through it.

"FREEZE!" Robin yelled as Raven and Slade turned to them, shocked.

"What're you doing here?" Raven gave him a weird look. "And _how_ did you get here?"

"With our brains." Beast Boy pointed to his head. "What're you planning? And he's...?"

Slade raised his eyebrow, welcoming the prospect of a fight. "Oh hello, _Titans_. I was wondering why you haven't paid us a home visit. Seems like you've discovered ours after such a long time."

"A week isn't a long time, Slade. Who are you? And what are you planning?" Robin gritted his teeth as he held to his staff.

"Do I look as if I'm going to tell, Robin? You should have done some research before you came here as well."

"Whatever you're planning, we'll stop you, no matter what. And this game ends now! Titans, attack!" he yelled as he charged towards Slade.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, go after Raven! Star and I'll handle Slade!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, you can surrender now and we'll give you a free ride to jail, or you can -"<p>

"Why is it always about options, Cyborg?" Raven cut him off. "I hate choosing."

"Then why're you doing this? Why d'you want to destroy us?" Beast Boy asked angrily. "Or were you just following your orders blindly?"

That hit the spot. Raven used the ground to her advantage, shooting Beast Boy up several meters into the air. He quickly changed into a hummingbird and flew down, transforming into a wolf and then charging towards Raven. Cyborg ran forward, using hand-to-hand combat, with Raven defending herself from every blow delivered.

"Don't you have a better way to fight? Why is it always sneak attacks?" Raven asked as she was flung against the wall. Rolling to the right, she dodged as Cyborg created a huge dent in the wall as he punched.

"Because you messed with my circuit plate. I'm not gonna let you off for that!" Cyborg fumed.

"Well, if you say so." Raven shrugged and pushed Cyborg to the far end of the room. She turned to Beast Boy. _'Attack Cyborg.'_

_'Huh? What's going on? Why're you in my head? Get out, dude, get out!' Beast Boy yelled back. _

_'You're pretty messed up for a mind.' _

_'Get out. Now!'_

_'Sorry, but no.' _

_'Hey- Huuurk!" _Beast Boy gasped.

He suddenly started charging towards Cyborg in the form of an elephant.

"Yo B, it's me! Cyborg! Don't make me hurt you now! Aw man, what'd she do to you?" Cyborg glared at Raven as he continued defending himself from Beast Boy. "What'd you do, brainwash him or something?"

Raven laughed. "No, I didn't. I simply made him do my bidding, that's all. He's not in control anymore. I am!"

_'Why're you doing this? I mean, we didn't do anything to you!' _

_'It's way more complex than that. I'm not the hero type.'_

_'But you can be one! Your powers, they're...powerful! So why waste it on evil? You could join us- I mean-'_

_'JOIN YOU? Don't make me laugh, Beast Boy. If you were to ever knew my past...You won't be asking that question.' _

Raven left Beast Boy's mind.

Cyborg was exhausted, panting, he looked at Beast Boy, who was kneeling down. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He looked to the back, and saw that Raven was off to help Slade, who was still standing strong against Starfire and Robin.

_'We've to go.'_ Raven struggled to relay the message to Slade._ 'I can't hold them any longer, not for now.' _

_'Are you suggesting we run away?' _Slade demanded as he deflected Robin's birdarang.

_'It's for the best. We can't take them down here. Not now.' _

_'And why do you say so?'_

_'I have my reasons.' _Raven stopped Starfire's starbolts and sent them back to her. However, the starbolts crashed into the ceiling, causing the debris to fall down onto them.

Sensing the perfect opportunity, Raven used her powers to shake the ground and everything to fall apart.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Cyborg had Beast Boy hung over his shoulder.

The team retreated and ran out of the hole that led to the exit.

"You did that, didn't you?" Slade asked as he picked himself up. "Not bad."

Rave shot him a glare. "If I didn't you would be wasting your energy in the fight. They weren't exhausted, but you were. Now c'mon, let's go." The rocks were falling bigger in size now. Sighing, she bade farewell to her piano and teleported her and Slade to the other lair in the South part of the City.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 15 is finished! Woohoo. I'll update as soon as I can. (:<strong>

**- TZJZ**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Lies

**Sorry for the long wait! School started D:**

* * *

><p>"Feel so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back." - S&amp;M :P<p>

Chapter Sixteen: Lies

Raven looked at Slade. "You're hurt."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." she insisted. Pointing at his left shoulder which turned away from her direction, she said,"Robin's birdarang hit you hard."

"I'm fine, anyway. '... Thanks."

"You can't do much with that wound." She placed her right arm on his left shoulder as she walked. Her hands released a white glow as she healed Slade's wound.

"I just can't figure it out. How did they find us?"

Raven looked away. "I have no idea."

"Never mind about it then. We'll get back at them."

Raven looked at him, amused. "So there's a next time." She grinned. "Alright."

"And next time, don't let them track you." Slade got up and ticked off the tracker on Raven's shoulder with his fingers.

"Oh." Raven looked stunned. Stepping on the tracker with her heels, she walked around, surveying the new location which they had to live in now. "Where's Wintergreen anyway?"

"He's on a vacation."

"Butlers get vacations?"

"Yes, Raven, they do."

"So where is this place anyway?"

"Somewhere near the pier. Pier 14, to be exact."

"So we're near a harbour."

"Yes."

Something clicked within Raven. That name seemed oddly familiar, as though she had seen it before but didn't remember when. But the pieces soon came to form a picture, for she suddenly remembered Pier 14.

It was near the Church of Blood. The church where she used to rest in. The church which worshipped her father and housed a cult there. And unforgettably the church which her mother got raped. Sighing, she went out into the open air and saw it 5 blocks away.

_'Great.' _

* * *

><p>"Aww yeah!" Cyborg celebrated as he flipped the bacon over in the pan. "We kicked their butts!"<p>

"You mean Slade's butt. Raven's still slippery through our fingers." Robin frowned. "But then again, we stopped their plan. So let's...celebrate." He smiled as his teammates whooped.

"I shall make the Pudding of Happiness and-" Starfire got pulled back by Cyborg and Beast Boy before she completed her sentence.

"Let us do the cooking, Star." Beast Boy hurriedly assured Starfire. "You can watch TV while we work." He showed a thumbs-up.

"I just request for my favourite earthly beverage to be served." She beamed. "Mustard!"

"...Yes, Star."

The alien princess flew off, presumably to get Silkie and the green changeling sighed in relief. Turning to Cyborg with an "evil" smile, he announced,"Tofu is in the house!"

"Oh no you don't! We're having real meat!" Cyborg shot back and grabbed the frying pan before Beast Boy could take it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's still here." Raven said aloud to herself as her fingers brushed past the stone seats of the church. This was just the facade of the church...the real stuff happened beneath the ground.<p>

Entering the stairway, she kept on her guard with every step, wondering if there were still people here. True enough, the hall was vacant and only a statue which depicted her father through the smoke, so only a faint outline of the body was seen, but the unmistakable two pairs of eyes were there. A shudder ran through Raven as she saw it. Although it was part of her, it definitely radiated fear.

'We really shouldn't be here.'  Rage muttered darkly. 'Although we've no reason to be scared of this place. I've a bad feeling right now.'

_'So you're scared.'_ Raven allowed herself to smile.

'I'm NOT.'  Rage snapped. 'Whatever you want.'

Raven sighed and continued walking. The Mark of Scath was illuminated on the wall, dark red to depict blood. _Borrrrring._ Raven turned back to exit. Teleporting herself back to her new bedroom, she sighed in plugged into her iPod.

_'I walk this empty street, on a boulevard of broken dreams...'_

She flipped onto her new bed. It was the same as the previous one.

_'When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, I walk alone.'_

Was she alone? When was she at her most defenceless? She had a bad premonition. Something to do with her father. And she couldn't figure out what. Was that why she wasn't so focused with her battle with Beast Boy and the Titans? Was her father planning something? Or doing something? She couldn't answer her questions. Getting fed up with her emotional disbalance and constant bickering in Nevermore, she let herself meditate for awhile.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath-" She coughed. "Metrion..." More coughing. Speckles of blood landed on the floor as she tried to contain her coughing. Surely this wasn't a seizure or anything. But she couldn't stop, her head started aching and she put her fingers on her temples as she crouched down, in pain.

_'What's happening...?' _Her nails dug deep into the bed as she tried to combat the pain.

Gasping for oxygen, she looked up to the ceiling and found her room on fire. Her eyes widened in horror as the flames circled her, and another one shot up the walls to form the Mark of Scath.

_'What is he doing and why is he here?' _Fear and panic gripped Raven as she struggled to stand up. "Why..." she rasped, "why're...you here?"

**'A message for you.'** Her father's voice instantly replied.** 'It's coming earlier than you expected. Much earlier. And you...can't change that.' **

Her eyes was completely overridden with fear now. Earlier than she expected? Was he talking about the prophecy? How could it be true? She wasn't seventeen. Not yet. And he...he changed the timing of it?

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Raven yelled back. "IT'S NOT YET TIME!"

**'Believe it! I can do it, and I did. Foolish daughter, you thought that I would let you have three years of freedom while I stay locked in my prison? That's not going to happen!'**

'You BASTARD!' she yelled in fury as she punched the wall, creating a huge dent. "I'm not going to let it happen. Since you've decided to play like this, then I guess the rules of the game has changed," she snarled. "You're not going to succeed."

**'We'll see about that.' **

* * *

><p><em>Next day, about 3pm. <em>

"Uhh... Slade? What just happened?" Raven asked dumbfoundedly as she looked at four sunflowers which were walking. Everything was no longer solid nor real, they were just... crayon coloured.

Slade walked around the area, surveying the crayons with an equally boggled look on his face. "I think we better find out. You head over to the Titans tower while I check the city. Something's wrong..._ Very_ wrong."

"Oh well." She raised an eyebrow as a crayon pumpkin tugged her leg. "I think I better go now."

_Titans Tower. _

"What the heck is going on?" Raven asked Robin with an incredulous look. "First, there were WALKING sunflowers, and then a tugging pumpkin..." She stopped, looking at the huge ray of light that rocketed towards the sky from the roof of the Tower. "Wow."

"I...don't know." He gritted his teeth angrily as he said that, flashing a glare at the doppelganger hanging onto him by his shoulder.

"And who is that, by the way? Your failed experiment to clone yourself or something?"

"No!" Robin whipped around, agitated.

Raven shrugged and looked at the other Titans. She really wanted to laugh. But the severity of the situation loomed over humour. Beast Boy was talking backwards and Starfire's head flying off randomly, with Cyborg being the only normal person. Very weird. She snapped out of her thoughts when Robin yelled at Johnny Rancid.

"Whatever this thing is, it controls the city. And now, the city belongs to Johnny Rancid!" He leaped into the light and soon, transformation of the city began to take place, and the city turned into a God-forsaken land with black buildings everywhere and darkness. Rancid emerged from the light as well, bigger, stronger, and darker. In his hands were two red lightning-like guns.

"No!" yelled Robin, in horror.

"Ready for me to clip your other wing, Bird Boy?"

* * *

><p>Raven sighed as she walked on the waters towards the roaring motorcycle of Rancid's.<p>

"If they can't stop him, then I will." Summoning her forces, she breathed in deeply as she built up a huge forcefield to stop Rancid.

CRASH!

Rancid bounced back hard, but landed with his motorcycle on the water again. The forcefield had a burnt hole in it. Raven let her hands fall down as she faced the punk. "You won't go any further than here."

"Says who?" he taunted at her, raising his two pistols. "Now move your -"

BLAM!

Two huge rocks crushed Rancid in the middle, but the two pistols protected him as the rocks exploded into smaller pieces, leaving Rancid unscarred.

He raised the two against her. "I told you once... AND I'LL KILL YOU TWICE!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

One bullet hit Raven on the head, while the second lodged itself into her chest. The third went in her arm while the fourth one penetrated through her stomach.

"No." Beast Boy whispered. "No."

Starfire's eyes were wide open in horror at the gore.

Cyborg's mouth was wide open, staring at the amass of blood pouring from Raven, who was standing still on the water. Her head was turned down like a child being lectured. Her hair that hung down was drenched with blood as they continued running off.

_'I'm going to die?' _Raven's eyes opened weakly, looking dazed at the black waters beneath her.

'I think so?' Rage purged out blood as she spoke and fell to her knees groaning.

Then something sparked within Raven.

Within that single minute, something happened and she could feel it, light and swift...

Something was healing her.

Her muscles and torn tissues were soon piecing themselves back together and reforming, layers of skin reproducing at a rapid rate. As she looked up, Rancid's smug look had been completely wiped off and replaced by a horrified and disbelieving look.

Her hand stretched as the muscles began rebuilding themselves. A little bit of pain here and there, but nothing she couldn't take. Then she felt stronger. Better, in fact. Then it hit her right in the face.

_'He doesn't want me killed.' _

Her eyes flew open at the revelation. The rage she experienced last night coursed through her veins, and she seethed.

Then everything went awry.

Rushing towards Rancid at breakneck speed, she could feel her second pair of eyes opening up. Her eyes blazed red as she ran on the water, creating huge waves. Yelling, she slammed Rancid with a huge psychological block and her fist went through him as she punched him hard in the chest, as a result of the speed she was attacking him at. Everything happened in a blur, and she couldn't even tell what she was doing to Rancid.

Then she fell back to the pristine clear waters as she transformed back to her normal human self.

And everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! FIRST CHAPTER SINCE SCHOOL STARTED! WHOOHOO! OH YEAH. LOL. :P hope you like this chapter! More coming up! <strong>

**-TZJZ**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Revelations

**Teehee, another update xD thanks guys. IT'S JULY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: Revelations<p>

Raven opened her eyes weakly. A white room...lots of machines... _Where am I? _

She sat upright immediately. Looking around her in confusion, the room seemed strangely familiar. Oh,no.

No, no, no, no, no.

She can _not_ be in the Titans Tower. The ER, rather.

What happened yesterday? She couldn't remember anything when she rushed towards Rancid... All of it happened so fast. But there was no denying it, the power surge she felt when she fought...it felt awesome. Strong, invincible. She didn't even know what she was doing to Rancid. All she saw was blood being sprayed about. And the sudden speed that she gained at. Rage...was not to be underestimated.

She got up and looked out of the window. The air had a tinge of salty smell, and Raven loved it. She was feeling normal and all right again after what had happened yesterday but she remembered passing out as well. Demon transitions could use up a lot of energy, physical or mental. Sighing, she sat on the ledge on the wide window. The view of the city from the Tower was magnificent, compared to the transformed city of Rancid's.

"Erm. Good morning?" Beast Boy entered the room, carrying a tray. On top of it were waffles and coffee. "We didn't know what you wanted to eat so..."

"It's alright." Raven turned to him. "Why am I here?"

"Because you passed out after slaying Rancid like in a video game?"

"Ok... But that's not what I'm asking. I mean, why did you guys bring me here instead of finishing me off or putting me jail?"

"Because you saved the city yesterday."

"Yeah."

"And I thought you said you don't do hero."

"Certain times call for certain measures, B."

"But why? I thought you villains liked the city dark and destroyed and all that."

"Not me, Beast Boy. Not until now. And stop asking questions."

Beast Boy placed the tray on the counter. "You should eat now. Cyborg said your energy levels were draining."

"I regained it already." She gave Beast Boy a small smile. "Were you scared yesterday?"

"I was. The way he shot you, four bullets at once, and then the blood was everywhere and...and...you just..."

"Healed?" Raven completed his sentence.

"Yeah. I mean, I never knew you could do that."

"I never knew I could, either."

"Then you turned into something else. Something that wasn't like you. Something so frigging..."

"Scary?" Raven did it again. A small part of her wanted to laugh.

"Yeah. Four burnin' red eyes and you became powerful and all that...You were fast. But...what you did to Rancid was the one that scared all of us."

"Really? What did I do?" Raven took a bite of her waffle.

"You didn't know?" Beast Boy flapped his arms, mouth agape. "You were the one who killed him and you didn't know?"

"Really, I don't. Tell me about it, now. Everything happened so quickly."

"Fine." Beast Boy let out a sigh at the thought of having to recount the horrible event. "You rushed at him, and then you punched and your hand actually went through his body. He just looked like some retarded guy probably because you stalled his brain cells and when you lifted your hand to strike again, you made his bike burn. And then..." He looked away, clutching his stomach, "You...you blew him up. From the inside."

Raven's mouth fell open. "How?"

"Everything was so fire-y there. So all I saw was his organs being sputtered out and you just continued ripping his body apart. Mutilating it." He sat down, with blank eyes. "And I thought you were cute."

It took some minutes for Raven to register what Beast Boy had just said. So she killed Rancid. But she never knew she would be so...brutal? She took another bite of the waffle. "Thanks."

"Huh?"

"For telling me. Now I've to get going."

"Why? You completely healed?"

"I am. I can't die, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." He looked at her from a distance as she flew off.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing yesterday, Raven. Even though I wasn't watching you on live, but the cameras captured every single moment. "I'm referring to only the part when you healed yourself, by the way."<p>

"Thanks." Raven stared at her piano scores. Suddenly the piano didn't seem much of an interest to her anymore. She no longer played it, simply because of the lack of focus and concentration. And the mood, of course. She would have to blame her father for that. Her fingers moved over the keys, but unable to play.

"You look distracted, Raven. Did anything happen? And I would like to ask more about what happened yesterday." Slade was at the couch, reading a book.

Raven sighed and got up from the piano. She sat next to Slade as he put the book on the coffee table. "So, what do you want to know?"

"First, a little bit about your behavious in the past few days, Raven. You're no longer talking and you lock yourself up in the room. Just the other day I heard you scream from a vision that you had and refused to tell me. And you don't play the piano anymore. Even if you tried you couldn't. So what's going on?"

"How d'you notice so much?" Raven grumbled as she folded her arms. "Some things happen. I just react naturally."

"What happens?"

"Something." She looked away. Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell him.

"Out with it, Raven. The thing that happened...was it linked to yesterday?"

"...yes." She kept her gaze on the floor.

"You transformed into a whole new different person, Raven. Yesterday's fight with Rancid proved it. What got you so worked up and angry about?"

"Don't you get it?" she burst out suddenly, and realising what she said, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Get what?" Slade's tone was like stone, hard and firm.

Raven buried her head in her arms. "Remember the prophecy I told you I was born to fulfill?"

Slade jerked up. "What about it?"

"It's coming, and he changed the date of it. He lied, and when you heard me screaming, it wasn't a just a vision. He paid me a little visit."

"So it isn't happening when you're seventeen? It's going to happen soon instead?"

"Yeah. That's the reason why...why I just control so easily like yesterday. And the healing thing...it wasn't me. He didn't want me to die."

"So I see." The pieces finally fit together. "When's it going to happen?"

"The next new moon."

"Which give us three weeks." Slade observed. "I'm not going to let this happen, Raven. If it did, where would you go?"

"They said I would still exist. But now that things have changed, I don't quite believe him anymore."

"He's not going to succeed."

"Slade?"

"What?"

"I'm scared." The words flew out easily as she stared blankly into space. "I really am."

"You don't have to be. You're more than just a portal, Raven." He put his right arm around her. Raven let herself fall lightly against his chest.

Then she started to cry.

* * *

><p>"She's really dangerous. The power within her can't be underestimated." Robin replied Beast Boy as he typed at the computer, updating the file of Raven's information.<p>

"Dude, now I know why they say don't judge a book by its cover." Beast Boy shuddered. "She can be pretty and dangerous."

"Faces aren't everything, B." Cyborg entered the room.

"Indeed." Starfire placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Yesterday was most unpleasant."

"I guess we'll have to find out more about her." Robin rubbed his chin.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry." Raven looked at Slade and his t-shirt. "I didn't notice I cried that much."<p>

"It's alright." Slade replied. "Go do something that would take your mind off stuffs. Meditating...swimming...anything."

"Ok." She opened her bedroom door. "Then I guess I won't be coming back for dinner."

* * *

><p><em>At the club~<em>

Dancing was the only thing she haven't tried to distract herself from her father. Maybe it would work. Maybe not. It was irritating, everything she did she would be constantly and painfully reminded of him and what he said the other day. Being edgy wouldn't help.

She stepped in and Chris Brown's 'Yeah 3X' was just starting.

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah...' _

She let herself loose.

So there was something that could help.

_Later._

Raven was sitting at the tables drinking when a man with an eye-patch slid over and sat on her opposite. "So this is how you chill out?"

"What're you doing here?" She wanted to burst out laughing. Slade in a club? No way.

"To keep an eye on you."

"Oh, really. Sounds like a P.I if you ask me."

Slade looked at her. "Aren't you underaged? To be drinking, I mean."

"I am. But they don't think I'm 14, so yeah." She smiled at him. "I think you better turn away for now."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're playing SNSD's songs now, stupid." She giggled and got up, walking towards a group of girls.

"Hmph." Giving an amused grunt, Slade decided to look.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own SNSD. Teehee xD <strong>

**what's gonna happen next, hmm? Stay tuned, and REVIEW! :D**

**-tzjz**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The HIVE

**Alright, hooo... *blows off the steam* another update! xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: The H.I.V.E<p>

"What's up, Headmaster?" Jinx entered the room with Mammoth and Gizmo. "You got any important news?"

"Yes, my students." Brother Blood smiled beneath the shadows which covered him. "A little project is coming up for you three. I need you to guard my precious little church."

"The Church of Blood?" Mammoth chewed his burrito. "Thought you didn't like us messing with it."

"Of course I don't, Mammoth." Brother Blood leaned back. "Which is why I've decided to entrust this to you three. Only the best candidates get this job."

"Yes, sir." Gizmo snickered. "Now I can try out my new upgraded Spider on the intruders!"

"If there is nothing else, leave."

The three students bowed and left the office.

* * *

><p>"Titans, we got a report from a double agent within the H.I.V.E. It seems that Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth have been sent to this church to guard it every night ever since three days ago. We need to find what's behind this church, their plans, and stop it." Robin turned to his teammates. "Any idea why they would be there to guard it?"<p>

"Must be something important for Brother Blood." Cyborg commented. "Let's check out this church."

_Ten minutes later..._

"This place gives off bad vibes." Beast Boy shuddered as he spoke. "Aren't churches supposed to be warm and friendly and whatever? Then where's the statues of Jesus? Or whoever? It doesn't look like any-" He stopped. "We have company."

Jinx and Gizmo stood at the gates of the church, looking at them amusedly.

"Well, what have we here," Jinx grinned. "A bunch of highly religious teens."

"Yeah, and they aren't dressed properly for sermon!" Gizmo sneered. "Let's kick their sorry butts and-"

_Shing! _

Robin's birdarang flew at Jinx, slashing her both hands, while Cyborg grabbed Gizmo by his jumpsuit.

"We don't have time to talk." Robin glared at Jinx. "Why did Brother Blood send you here? To patrol this vicinity every night? What is he planning?"

Jinx suppressed her wound as she glared back at Robin. "I don't know, Birdboy. Go ask him yourself!"

"Yeah, we just got sent here to guard." Gizmo spat out as Cyborg's grip on him became tighter. "MAMMOTH! WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!"

The Titans looked at the roof of the church and saw Mammoth jumping down and landing on the road with a huge crash.

"It's thrashing time!" he yelled as he charged towards the team.

"Oh no, you don't." A voice came out of nowhere and something struck Mammoth at the head with a flying kick. "You shut up and go back crawling to your school. And tell your headmaster that I don't want him involved in this. Understood?" The figure hissed the last word at Mammoth as she subdued him.

Mammoth nodded in fear.

"Good. Now take your gang and get lost." the figure snarled at Mammoth while glaring at Jinx and Gizmo from the darkness that concealed the face.

The three young villains-in-training fled off.

"Sorry for the interruption." The figure stepped out and smiled at them. It was Raven.

"You?" Beast Boy asked disbelievingly. "What're you doing here?"

"To tell you that I'll handle Blood on my own?" She raised an eyebrow at Robin. "Don't try to help, Robin."

"What d'you mean, handle Blood on your own?"

"Meaning this doesn't concern you guys. Slade and I will handle this."

"No, I'm not leaving without answers. What is your connection with Brother Blood? And how do we know whether you're helping him!" Robin shot at Raven. "We're not going to stop finding out what Brother Blood is planning."

"Some things are better left unasked, Robin." There was a dangerous edge to her tone.

"I want answers. Now." Robin's eyes turned into near-slits as he narrowed his eyes. "What is Blood planning?"

* * *

><p>"The Church of Blood isn't any ordinary church. Blood and his cult worship a dangerous and powerful entity in the entire universe. Blood calls him 'Master', and so do the others. They're going to ensure he comes to Earth."<p>

"Who is it they worship?"

"Someone named... Trigon." Her response were met with swift gasps from Starfire and looks of horror from Cyborg.

"So that's who we're up against? Aw man!"

"His cruelty is legendary, even in my world." Starfire added.

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So how do we stop him?"

"We don't."

"Then how will he get here?"

"That's something which I can never, ever, ever tell you." Raven got off the sofa. "Maybe some other time."

The Titans watched as she disappeared into the thin air.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place you're supposed to go and fulfill the prophecy?" Slade's fingers ran over the layer of dust on the statue.<p>

"Yeah." Her voice echoed throughout the hallway. "Careful here, they're not friendly to strangers."

"They?"

"Them." Raven said grimly as she pointed to the ghosts which carried scythes and resembled birds flew towards them.

_'The Gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal...'_

Raven grabbed Slade by his arm and ran through the apparitions.

_'He comes to claim, he comes to sire...'_

Raven kept running, unwilling to hear those words which destroyed her childhood and life.

_'The end of all things mortal.'_

She shut her eyes tightly as she entered the dragon-marked hallway. The last sentence never failed to instill fear into her. _'He's not going to come. I won't allow it.' _

"Raven?" Slade's voice cut her train of thoughts. "Is this..."

A huge hand raised skywards and palm outstretched. The small ray of light that fell vertically onto it. Raven glanced at Slade.

"This is the place." She let go of his arm. "Sorry I gripped too tightly."

"It's alright." He looked at his arm. It was slightly sore from the amount of pressure, but it would recover. He looked at the giant palm and the surrounding statues. "This area's slated for demolition, Raven. Maybe it won't come?"

"The demolition team consists of members from the Church of Blood, Slade. They want to protect this area."

"I hate contractors. That's why I build everything myself." Slade replied. "Raven?"

She was staring at the passage that she discovered more than a year ago, when she first met her father. When she was transformed. She could still remember it so vividly- the pain, power and fear... and of course, her being issued with the deadliest sin of all. She wondered if the stairway was still there.

"Raven...?" Slade called impatiently again. "You there?"

"Err, yeah." She snapped out of her thoughts and recalling. "You sure you want to continue?"

"Yes, Raven. to stop this from happening, I must know and survey everything I can. Take me to Azarath."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>"You sure you burnt this place to the last of its ashes?" Slade asked blankly as he stepped onto the empty streets. "This looks...untouched."<p>

"It's an illusion. The spirits of Azarath didn't want their homeland to look like a forest wildfire. So they decided to conceal the ashes and flames. Now..." She flicked her hand. "It's different."

The city changed to a different scape of burning flames and destroyed buildings. Everything was charred black and the only building that was left marble white temple.

"That's the Temple of Azar." she said, answering Slade's thoughts. "The only thing left unburnt despite my efforts. I tried blasting it apart once but it rebuilt itself again. Infuriating." She looked at the steps of the temple. "This was the place I spent my first six years in. When I couldn't control my power as a kid. they brought me to this indestructible place so that I couldn't hurt anyone."

"So I see. Let's take a look."

"You'll have to go alone."

"Why?"

"They won't let me in." She gave him a small grin. "No surprise."

To prove it, she stepped towards the doors. Her hand reached out and a forcefield stopped her from touching the doors. "I rest my case."

Slade nodded. "Then maybe you could come inside my head for a moment to guide me."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"This place is rather exquisite." Slade muttered as he passed the dormitories of the monks. "So where's your room?"<p>

"On the right of the hallway. Near the fountain."

"Got it." He entered the room which was painted blue. Books were strewn over the floor and the bedsheets were torn and ripped. Walls had cracks, dents and charred marks and several knives stabbed the concrete floor. "What happened here?"

"Apparently some angry souls found my room." Raven sounded slightly irritated. "Those knives belong to Dylan."

"The one who caused you trouble?"

"Yes, and the one I always fought. Get out of here Slade. They might find you."

"Alright. Where's the house where you and your mother lived?"

"Come out, and I'll show you... Although there's nothing left there anymore."

* * *

><p>"Your house is so high up?"<p>

"Well, we fly." Raven's arms were folded as her tilted her head back to grin at Slade.

"Nice picture of a dove. How about the school you went to?"

"Follow me."

"This building was burnt the worst." Raven stared at the pile of rubble and concrete. "I think you know why."

"Yep. You must have hated this place a lot."

"Hate does not define it Slade. It's more than that. It's beyond hate. All my troubles and temper troubles came from here. This was the place my father liked to use my emotions. The place where I striked fear and pain into my juniors and seniors because it was the only way to earn respect for myself." She kicked a stone gently onto the sidewalk. "Now it's gone, but those memories still live within me."

"The chapter may be painful, Raven, but you've moved on. You burnt this place. You killed and hunted down those who used to offend you. You got your revenge. So, no more regrets. If we're going to stop your father, we're going to have to close up those insecure holes of yours, of the past."

For the first time in the day, Raven smiled at Slade.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! So what do you think? REVIEW,PLEASE! CONFRONTATION BETWEEN H.I.V.E AND RAVEN AND TITANS COMING NEXT~~~ XDXD <strong>

**-TZJZ**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Friends and Enemies

**Yay! LOL! xD thanks for the reviews xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Friends and Enemies<p>

"I think we're done for today, Raven. We still have other things to handle." Slade looked at Raven. Their eyes met and each knew what they were thinking of - The Church of Blood and its leader, Brother Blood.

"Right. We'll pay him a visit." She gestured towards Slade. "We'll teleport."

* * *

><p>"You," seethed Brother Blood, "have failed me, my students.<em> Failed<em> me." He brought dow his fist onto the table. "And you three are my top students!"

The three students were afraid to look up, staring at the ground. "We're sorry, Headmaster."

" 'Sorry' doesn't help! Leave. NOW." He swivelled his chair to turn his back onto his students. Failure frustrated him, esppecially when it concerned his church. Trigon wouldn't be happy to know that the church was found out by the Titans.

"Seems like you've run of options to protect your bloody church." Raven stepped out of the shadows in the room. Brother Blood turned around in horror as he came face-to-face with the demon princess.

"Why, hello there..." He was nervous. She might do anything to him, and if she did, that would be another disservice to the Church of Blood. "What can I do for you?"

"For starters, a lot." Raven placed both hands on the desk and leaned towards Brother Blood. "Why does he need your church?"

His eyes widened. "The Titans told you?"

"They didn't. I found out. Now tell me," her eyes narrowed angrily, "what is he planning to do with it?"

Brother Blood smiled. "That's out of the context, dear. You're not supposed to know."

She grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me now." She snarled, eyes flashing. "Or you'll regret not telling."

"Ok ok!" He held up both hands, scared. "It's...it's used for keeping you in when the end comes!" His words half-stuttered out as he was thrown on the floor. Sitting up and gasping for air, he turned to Raven as he tried to get up. Raven pushed him down with her powers. "To keep me in?"

"Y-y-y-yes," he sputtered.

"So that I won't go against him?"

He nodded fearfully, whimpering. Raven slammed him against the wall.

"What else did you say to you?"

"He-he said nothing else other than telling me to prepare the church! I swear to you that's the only thing he ever-"

"Enough." She released him as he fell back to the floor in a crumpled heap. "You better tell me the truth. Because if I find out that you didn't, well, we know what happens." She disappeared as the shadows of the room covered her entirely.

* * *

><p>"I guess that's taken care of." The orbs of flames on Raven's hands died down as she glared at the burning church laying waste in front of her. "I don't think I'll miss you too much."<p>

"Not a bad job. How did it go?" Slade stood beside her.

"He just gave in and confessed everything." She looked at the burning church again. "I thought he would put up a fight, but no..."

"He's just a worthless coward. Easy to handle and intimidate. He's scared of you. You have the upperhand." He looked at Raven. "Hungry?"

_At the regular doughnut cafe in the city... _

"This isn't half bad." Raven chewed on her chocolate sprinkle doughnut as the chocolate cream within it oozed out.

"It's famous. Been here ever since I was a kid. I remember taking money from my mother's purse. After that I'd get thrashed but I didn't mind."

Some people entered and Raven heard Beast Boy arguing with Cyborg over the flavours of doughtnuts while Starfire shrieked at the assortment of flavours available, grabbing as much as she could get.

"Seems like we've got company." Slade pressed a button on his digital watch. "Time to hide." Raven nodded and soon, what the Titans saw were just a young couple enjoying themselves in the corner of the cafe.

"Nice hair." Raven teased Slade as she reached out to tousle his hair. It was blue and spiky, and extremely trendy. Slade still wore an eye-patch, but he was now wearing a black Metallica t-shirt and ripped jeans. Raven was a girl with bangs and brown hair, wearing a strapless top and a matching skirt.

"Ditto."

She gave a small laugh. "Purple isn't a common colour, you know. My mum told me she used to get stared at on the streets."

"Hmm." Slade took his Lemonade cheese doughnut and took a bite. "We have two weeks and a half until the new moon. What else needs to be done?"

"Keeping check on Blood. He's a pushover, for both sides. And maybe getting to enjoy a few stuffs. Like these." She looked at the plate of fancy doughnuts in front of her.

Slade gave a choke which Raven cleverly decoded as a disguised laugh.

* * *

><p>"Alright Blood. Where did you get these powers?" Robin glared at the man.<p>

"It's not to be revealed, Robin." Brother Blood answered as he leapt with huge orbs of flames in his hands. "Now perish!" He landed on the asphalt, burning the road with his newfound powers.

"Hold on a moment there." Two dark figures landed on the street, poised for fight. "You have powers? This should be interesting." Raven knocked him flying backwards as she silently stood her ground. Slade took out his staff as he sensed three HIVE students behind him and the Titans.

"Seems like we got a team!" Gizmo's annoying voice rang out. "Time to kick some butts!"

"Slade! Help them. I'll handle Blood on my own." Raven turned her head around and gave him a 'no-questions-asked' look. He nodded agreeably and joined the battle that ensued between the Titans and the three villains.

"He gave you those, didn't he?" Raven's voice was cold and angry. "Didn't want his plan to fall through? Don't worry. The church has been destroyed. And I won't be imprisoned anywhere."

"You poor, misinformed teenagers. Fathers never run out of surprises for their darling daughters!" He laughed. Raven was enraged by that remark but she tried to stay calm. Taking deep breaths as Brother Blood laughed, her fists curled up as flames travelled around it.

"Why, don't you know..." She said as she smiled sweetly at him, "...that I can summon fire, too?" She blasted him through the wall.

Brother Blood smirked and got up from the pile of bricks. "It's not only that, my dear. He destroyed my fear of you!" With that, lava poured through the cracked of the floor and exploded right below the area beneath Raven, causing her to fall. She managed to land and braked with her fingers as she pressed hard against the asphalt road. Her fingers burned with the heat against the friction of the road.

Hurling rocks from the road towards him with her powers, Raven slowly got up as the hail of rocks of all sizes continued hurling at Brother Blood. Blood, however was using his fire elemental power to fend them off, slicing them into pieces as he charged towards Raven.

But he was stopped in mid-air.

"You know, Blood, for an enemy, you know me pretty badly. No one ever told you I have telekinesis? Moron." Her eyes glowed as she slammed him face down against the floor. And then the wall behind.

"No matter what you do to me, he'll still succeed. You're nothing but a pawn in his plan." he spat out as he got lifted up again.

"That makes two of us." She had reached the end of the harbour and dunked Blood's body into the water. "Try using your powers now." Bubbles surfaced on the water as Blood struggled. Then the bubbles finally stopped. Sensing no more life within him, Raven stopped her powers and let him sink down to the waters.

"Send him my regards when you reach Hell."

* * *

><p>"I thought you were tired." Slade remarked as he entered the indoor pool. "So why're you here?"<p>

"Insomnia again." She gave him a smile. "Thought swimming might help. I mean, who plays the piano at 1am?"

"I thought so." He had swam to Raven's side. "These few days have been quite rough to you."

"Don't say that. It'll become worse, soon. My birthday..." she paused briefly. "My birthday is in three days time."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoohoo! LOL another update from the weekends. REVIEW! :D<strong>

**-TZJZ**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Happy Birthday

**Thanks for the review, Gingerstorm101~~ I love Party Rock Anthem ^^ TEEHEE. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Happy Birthday...or not.<p>

**(Let's skip time, shall we, LOLOL)**

* * *

><p>"You seem restless."<p>

"I am, because it would be another five minutes before I turn 15." Raven's voice reverberated through the hallway. She rested her arms on the dining table as she stared blankly across.

Slade took the seat opposite, facing her. "Nothing will happen. I'll make sure of that."

"And how would you know? He can do anything to me, or to anyone."

"He's trapped in an alternate dimension, Raven. He's can't get here without you."

"But he can send someone to do his bidding. Didn't you see Blood? The powers he gave to him?"

"You have a point. But you've to stay here. No going out today."

"Yeah, then he'll start messing with my head. Forgive me if you find a knife in your chest, Slade."

"Stay strong and continue to try putting barriers against him. Meditate, do anything that would distract you."

Raven made no reply. Now she was staring at the digital clock on the table. Three more minutes till midnight. Two more minutes now.

She tore her eyes away from the clock. Slade was staring just as intently at the clock.

_'He's afraid, too?' _

"Slade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you staring at the clock?"

"Just counting down. You really should go to sleep now."

"I tried, Slade. I couldn't. And I don't think it's insomnia."

"What? You mean he's disrupting your sleep?"

"Something like that. Filling me up with worrying thoughts and giving me flashes of the worst-case-scenarios."

"Darn it."

As he spoke, the clock changed to 00:00 AM.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, c'mon...!" Raven muttered impatiently as she looked at the small clock in her hands. "Can't this thing go any faster?" She let out a sigh. "This isn't working. Maybe meditating would help." She levitated and got into position. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath -" She opened her eyes to find herself in a cave. Her eyes opened wide and she turned around to face a silhoutte of her father.<p>

"You can't be here." Her voice was disbelieving.

"I am always here. You are part of me-forever."

"Get out!" She felt the panic rising within her.

He laughed. "There is no stopping of what's going to happen. This is the reason I sired you. You were born so I could rule the Earth."

"I won't let you succeed. I won't let you." She glared at him as she tilted her head upwards, defiantly.

"It's not in your place to tell me what to do! I control your destiny. I am the one with all the power! You do _not_ have a choice."

She flew up and a huge beam of dark energy shot out from her hands. But a shield simply appeared and he reached out his arm to absorb the energy.

"Whta you have concealed, you shall become."

"NO!" She shot a larger beam at him. The same thing happened and the frustration built up within her.

"You'll forever be daddy's little girl."

"I am nothing like you!" she yelled back. An extra pair of eyes appeared and her vision altered. Glaring at the floor as she tried to get up, she cursed herself for the lack of control and the dangerous possibility of her anger tipping her over to his control.

The eyes remained as she stared up at her father. "You frigging ruined my life."

"Did I? Oh really?" His voice become dangerously soft. "Then let's see who really ruined your life, shall we?" A flicker of flame appeared and Raven was brought into a flashback. _Her_ flashback.

_"Look who's here..." Dylan smiled dangerously as he slowly walked up to her with his gang trailing behind him. "If it isn't the demon-" _

_"Shut up!" Raven yelled back. It was after school, she had been sitting under the shady tree to read her book. _

_Until Dylan came, that was. _

_He smirked and grabbed her backpack, dangling it from his hands. "Oh really? Nice try at playing tough. You're nothing but a-"_

_A black swirl of energy took over the bag and shot out of Dylan's hand, taking him aback. _

_"Shut. Up." Raven's teeth were gritted now. _

_"No powers allowed in the school zone." He gave his maddening smirk again. "Oh well, I'll just have to report you then." _

_"Like you'd dare."_

_He smiled. "I dare."_

_Her eyes changed to that of fear and slight panic. "No!" _

_"Really? You're finally scared? That'll teach you to be such a stuck-up prideful little ass." He ordered his gang to hold Raven as she struggled against their grasp. She couldn't use her powers to defend herself. Not in school. She didn't want the land into trouble again. Not after the two weeks of detention last month. She would have to endure. And heal herself after that. _

_The punch came as quickly as it ended, but Dylan threw another one. His members flung her onto the ground and she tried to reach her backpack with visible effort. But another boy kicked it away and they started laughing at her helplessness. Dylan dragged her into the hallway by grabbing her hoodie and slammed her against the steel lockers. She cried out in pain as she felt her head getting faint. This was normal, it wasn't her first time anyway. She leaned back limply and breathed heavily. The blows continued raining onto her. And then finally, they slammed her into the locker. She felt liquid coming out of her nose and mouth. Cupping them with both her hands, she used her left shoulder to bang on the locker door. _

_"Let me out!" her cry was muffled as she struggled to talk with a bleeding mouth and nose. Her head hurt, and her vision was fuzzy. She heard no sound outside. They must have left. But her backpack was still under the tree... How was she ever going to get out? _

_Taking another deep breath, she focused on her nose and mouth and slowly healed them. Since she was in the locker now, she would have to presume she wasn't seen, although her power could be detected. She curled up into a foetal position as she slowly healed her body. Phasing her head out of the locker to see if there were anyone, she quickly scrambled out and ran to the field. Her backpack was now torn into shreds. No surprise at that. It was her third bag for the month already. "I guess I'll just have buy another one." She said quietly to herself. "Maybe I should stop hanging around here after school."_

-End flashback-

* * *

><p>"So who are the ones who made your life a living hell? The Juvenile Home? Dylan and his gang? Your school? Or was it simply everything in Azarath?"<p>

"Everything." Raven responded quietly, fury rising slightly as she thought of her past. "But that doesn't mean I can't move on."

"Think about it this way, Raven." He stepped towards her, with spots of flame following his feet as he walked, "When the time comes the world will be ours. You rule and fight by my side. Think of all the things you could never possibly have. Your desires. Dreams." He raised his arm and a sliver of light orbited around his hand.

_Raven found herself standing on the very top of a tower. Below her were things that she loved the most- discos, training grounds, even doughnut shops. She gazed down with an expression of wonderment. She wanted this. Almost all of her heart's desire was here. _

_Almost? _

_The surroundings changed and Raven felt her bare skin pressed against a hard chest. She felt a rush of adrenaline all over her body as the man took both her arms gently and kissed her on the lips. Looking up in curiosity, she regretted at once when she saw his face. _

_It was Slade. _

_He pushed her down as he continued running his lips from her neck to her chest. She found herself holding on to him, clearly enjoying it. but something didn't feel right. For a moment, Raven was lost as her feelings numbed her. This couldn't be real. _

"You bastard." She stepped towards her father as the flames grew fiercer. "You think you can buy me over just for something that isn't real? Even if it was, you wouldn't be so generous!" A huge beam of flames shot out from her arms and at Trigon. But it was fruitless as he simply stood there looking very very amused at her.

"It seems that my darling daughter has fallen hopelessly in love."

Raven bit her lip. "No."

"With a mortal." He growled. "You made a wrong choice."

"This isn't a case of Romeo and Juliet. You don't control the choices I make!"

"I'll say it once, I'll say it twice. I control your life and your destiny. no matter what you do, you can never defeat me."

Raven sat upright, gasping and breathing deeply. She felt hot all over, but there wasn't a drop of sweat on her. She looked around and noticed she was in the MedBay of the lair. And looking to the right, she saw Slade with his had outstretched, supporting the back of her head and staring at her in surprise.

"You alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>End! Hope you've enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait! too many things to do :<strong>

**-TZJZ**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Happy Birthday Pt 2

**Would like to thank for the three reviews ^^ Wilson's immortal? Hmm. I might add that in later chapters. But let's stick to the current one for now! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One: Happy Birthday, Part 2<p>

"I...I am. I guess?" She was at loss for words. How did she end up here? Wasn't she meditating? Well not really.

"You sure?" He sounded disbelieving. "You nearly went into a fit. A seizure. Your activity levels hit high and well, you...fainted?"

Raven stared blankly at him. "I was at my room, wasn't I?"

"I found you lying face down on the floor." His voice had a tinge of worry in it. "What did he do to you?"

"Tried to get me over to his side again." She reached out for the cup of warm water on her right. "And it didn't work." She took a sip. It occurred to her that she was having a fever. But how come she didn't feel it? She looked at the screens in front of her. 50 degrees celsius. Great.

"He's scared that you might defeat him?"

"He predicts, Slade. Not fear. When the prophecy takes place he can do anything to me. From making me work for to killing me. Anything. He had a point. He controls my life. And I can't do anything about it."

"No." His voice was impassive. "The end of the world will happen, but not for long. We'll stop him."

"We can't." She looked down. "There's not much-"

She stopped as a finger suddenly appeared at her lips.

"The Raven I know isn't like this, you know." He pulled back his finger as Raven stared at him, half-shocked and surprised.

"What d'you mean? I'm still the same, aren't I? I didn't change or anything or-"

The finger came again. This time, Slade bent over to her. "You need to rest and stop thinking about it."

And again, the dumb stare at him.

"And about how you changed, it's more a matter of your optimism. You used to be so carefree and all that. You think you can beat monsters ten times your size without batting an eyelid, which is true. Now when you're facing a demon, all that optimism and energy and willpower seem to have flown out of the window." He paused and took a deep breath. "You can defeat him, Raven. You have something that he doesn't. The human side of you. Don't say you can't, because I know you're going to. You can, and you will. The pessimism you hold is a factor for him to win. And we don't want that."

Raven looked up at him and sighed. But he continued.

"You're going to have to be the strongest you've ever been in your life. You're going to be the person who I met for the first time. Strong, determined, carefree, and _kickass." _He smiled at the last word. "Because that's the Raven I love." The last sentence slipped out and Raven stared at him, with mixed emotions. _'He said that?' _

Realising what he just said, Slade quickly averted his eyes to the ground and went back to sitting in his chair. _'Oh god. I just said that.' _

_'Oh yes, and now you've ruined my life. Well, not ruin. Change. Err, I mean improve. No, I mean-" _

"Raven, stop concentrating on your thoughts. It's getting into my head."

"You...heard what I thought?" Raven managed weakly. "Sorry."

He reached over and held her hand. "I guess the truth has to come out sooner or later. You knew that I _liked_ you, Raven. Why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't want you to think that I'm always infiltrating other people's minds." Her face flushed and she looked down at his hand. "Besides, I only heard it once. You concentrated on it so much that you didn't notice it was practically shouting in my head. And Slade..." Her voice trailed off. "When I came into contact with my father, he showed me the things that I could have. the things I've always wanted. all I had to do was to work for him. But it wasn't real. The one that scared me was that he put me in a situation where you and I were..." Her hands furrowed into her hair, gripping it.

"Were in bed? How coincidental. Just the other day he played this on me as well."

"He contacted you?" Her lips went dry with shock. "How come you never told me? Did he do anything to or-"

"Relax. It was...just a dream I guess. A nightmare perhaps. He's trying to warn me not to stay close to you."

"Damn." She turned to look at the clock. 21:00. Three more hours to go and it would all be over. "He threatened you?"

"He didn't even talk. I could feel that he was there, that he was behind it, but he didn't physically appear. Flashes of my past and present and future came to me and I spent the whole night trying to figure them out. Piecing them together. Like a puzzle."

"I see." She creased her brow in thought. "He's after those whom I've ever knew." Her eyes lit up. "Beast Boy!"

"What?"

"Beast Boy." Raven repeated. "He's one of those whom I hang out with...maybe he's been having these dreams as well?" She flew out of her bed. "I'm gonna pay the Titans a little visit. You coming?"

"To ensure you don't have wild visions as we travel, I would. You taking the car?"

"If you're driving."

"Tch." He gave a snort. "Would you?"

* * *

><p>"Duuuuude, those stupid dreams are keeping me up all night!" Beast Boy groaned as he tossed away the game controller in defeat. "I try to distract myself with video games, but nooooo, I'm so tired that I fall asleep! and when I fall asleep, I get these weiiird visions of the whole city in flames and ruins and whatever! What the heck is happening to me?"<p>

"Fear not, my friend. We will find an antidote to cure your problem." Starfire placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him an ice bag to sooth his fever. "I have also been receiving strange dreams. Dreams about my past."

"Me too." Robin frowned as he thought hard. "Whatever it is, it's out to scare us and break our mental defences."

"Tell me about it!" Cyborg added as he fixed wires into the machine and finally plugged them into a helmet which he put on Beast Boy's head. "Three nights in a row, nightmares about the world ending and my mother's funeral replaying ten times over! Whoever it is, when I get my hands on him or her or it, I'll thrash him!"

"You'll have a chance at that." The Titans looked up in surprise as they saw Slade and Raven standing on the huge windows of the tower.

"How did you get in here?" Robin found himself asking.

"Same way as I get out. That's not the problem now. Seems like you guys been receiving strange dreams and visions too."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "So we're not the only ones!"

"Uh, yeah. Look, the thing haunting you guys isn't someone to be underestimated. It's Trigon. He's messing with all our heads. And the only way to cope is to face up to our fears and past and whatever. Today isn't any ordinary day. It's..."

"Your birthday?" Beast Boy finished her sentence.

"Yeah. How d'you know?"

"Your profile."

"...Great." Raven looked at the screen which was currently tracking Beast Boy's brain activity.

"Trigon? What does he have to do with your birthday? We've been trying to find answers, but we have nothing."

"No, Robin. Trigon's coming to claim Earth for his own by the next new moon. The only way he gets here is through me. I'm his portal."

"But...But why you? Why not the others?" The Titans stared at her, mouth open.

"Because...Trigon..." she looked down and paused.

"...is my father."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? LOLOLOL quite short I know but my time's running out :P More to come! :D<strong>

**-TZJZ**

**(By the way, an urgent call to readers out there. Who likes writing lemon? I need one short passage of it between Raven and Slade for later chapters. I'm not good at writing those so yeah X.X)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Happy Birthday Pt 3

**Thanks for the favourites and reviews! Especially Gingerstorm 101, haha xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two: Happy Birthday, Part 3! :D<p>

"Dude. You can't be serious." Beast Boy leaned out of his chair and stared at Raven with wide eyes. "I mean, you're powerful and all that, but... Trigon? your dad?"

"I'm serious. The prophecy of him coming to earth when the planets are aligned-"

"Wait. Planets aligned? Isn't that the eclipse which will happen five days from now?"

Everyone stared at Robin with even bigger eyes. Even Raven.

"No! It can't be... I mean, the next new moon, it's not the eclipse!"

"Raven." Slade put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "I'm afraid he's right. Your father tricked you into thinking you've got more time than you actually have. I can't believe this, but I'm fooled, too. He knew we would overlook this detail."

Raven could feel her mouth go dry. "But...I still have things to do before I leave..."

"No one's leaving. No one's going to die either. We'll defeat him." Slade assured her. _'Damn, Wilson. You've five days left to make your moves for her. Five short days. You're in a tight deadline now. Who knows if you'll ever see her again... No! What on earth is this, of course I'll be seeing her, of course she'd live! She's not going to die or disappear... There won't be any end of the world. I'll make sure of that. And darn it Wilson. You let yourself get fooled by your future father-in-law. Great job.'_

If she could, Raven would've already shed some tears, but she was too shocked to even cry now. she sat down absent-mindedly on the sofa as her arm held loosely to Slade's. _Five more days. Five more days to be with him. Five more days left on Earth. Five more days left...to be herself. _

Her eyes gazed into the far distance as she comprehended the situation. Then she spoke.

"I think we'll have to work together."

"Think? We HAVE to work together... There's no other way. We're up against the most powerful demonic entity in the entire universe. There's no way we can win without some help." Robin got up the sofa and started walking out of the Ops room. "Raven, Slade, follow me." The doors closed after him.

The rest of the Titans exited and Beast Boy turned back as he ran. "C'mon!"

* * *

><p>Raven's eyes widened at the sight of the light blue room. It was... like whoa. The room was spacious and huge, with markings and inscribes on the walls. There was a control room near the ceiling, at the top. The walls were lilac white and azure blue, with a platform in the middle of the room to finish it.<p>

"Wow. You do all these for a person who kicked your butts twice?" Raven found herself saying. _'But it's no use. No one can stop him.' _

"We don't believe there's no solution. This is our plan. You stay here, he can't get you, you won't be the portal, and he fails." Robin walked around the room as he continued talking. "Don't try to say we can't defeat him or anything."

"He stole my line at that one." Slade muttered jokingly to Raven who was still surveying the room. Suddenly, Slade's earpiece crackled and Wintergreen's voice came.

"It's urgent, Master. A bunch of...fire things... They burned the place down to the last of its ashes. I couldn't do anything but to run. Oh, and I touched down yesterday night."

"Never mind, Wintergreen. It's good you got out. Those were just fire minions from a person we're up against now. Retreat to the North lair."

"At once, Sir."

Raven looked at him. "Wintergreen's back?"

"Yeah, and with bad news. Our place got burnt down by your father's minions."

"Damn. How does he even-"

"Alright guys." Robin broke off the conversation. "So this is our plan. Err, and sorry about your place. We've one remaining room here for the guests and if you don't mind using it, you can."

Raven cast a look at Slade. "Well?"

"They're all the help we can get. We suppose we can stay. But only during this ordeal."

"You do have a point." Raven looked down onto the floor as she spoke. "So where's it at?"

"Beast Boy'll show you. Meantime, we do more research."

Raven and Slade followed Beast Boy out as the doors closed after them. "So... Welcome to the Tower."

"Yeah." There was an awkward pause. The trio turned left and then left again. The doors of the room automatically opened and they stepped in. The room was of brown complete with a starry sky above it.

"This used to be Terra's room." Beast Boy sounded slightly sad. "Then she left."

"I see." Raven muttered. "Nice. Thanks." She turned to him. "You go join Robin and the rest."

He nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Two hours left? That's kinda slow." Raven stretched out her arms as she lay on the bed. "Did Wintergreen call?"<p>

"Yeah. He'll be coming tomorrow to give us some stuff." Slade got off the swivelling black chair. "You adjusting to this place?"

"Pretty much." She stared up the nightsky ceiling. "I can't believe how scared I am." She got up and turned to his direction. "Funny, after years of not feeling it anymore."

"Hmph." He turned one whole round absent-mindedly. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" She lay down again as the bed cushioned all around her.

"About the things he showed you..."

"Slade." She rolled to her side and faced him again. "I told you. He's just trying to take advantage of our-"

"It's not only that. He's been bothering me as well. Getting inside my head. And he...he showed me how he would kill you as well as make me watch the people I used to love die. Slowly. And I couldn't wake up."

Raven got up and walked over to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"For allowing him to do this to you." Her eyes gazed at his. "I'm the one he's after. Not you."

He reached out his hand to hold hers. "We're all in this together. It's not only you. Those people who you know as well. Like Beast Boy. The Titans were also targeted, remember?"

She could only give a slight nod as she struggled to convince herself. Suddenly she felt herself pressed against the wall.

"We're left with five more days, Raven. Maybe it won't happen. Maybe it will. And I don't want you saying you can't defeat him. After all..." He pressed himself against her gently.

"...youth, must rebel."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter took such a long time. Because of all the stupid tests and homework == anyway, review :D<strong>

**- TZJZ**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Another Day

**I love you guys. You rock! :D Sorry for not replying to reviews fast enough! I've too much on my hands these days and have you guys started school already? My finals are in two weeks time -_- which explains alot! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three: Another Day<p>

Raven stared up at his hulking frame as he towered over her.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"To give you a hug to keep you going." He delivered a crushing one to her as she gasped for breath in surprise. "I know how awkward this is and all that, but really, I don't want to see a person who I love disappear right in front of me again." He held her close. "Ever."

She reciprocated the hug. "Gosh, Wilson. I never thought you were this type."

"Hugs died in my dictionary a long time ago. Somehow, it was revived." He let go but his hands stayed on her shoulders. "A bit of optimism never kills."

"Yeah." She blushed slightly, glancing at the clock beside her. 00:00 AM. "Seems like it's a new day already."

"Yep. And I really think you should go to sleep now. It's been a tiring day for you. And we're both sharing a bed. Don't take it the wrong way." He did a swishing action and bowed. "Ladies first." Raven gave a snort as she flipped onto the king-sized mattress.

"Sure." She rested her head on the pillow. "'Night."

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>The next day~ <em>

"Alright guys, we got a tipoff that Plasmus' terrorizing the people at downtown again. Let's move!" Robin ran past the doors as his team members follwed. Beast Boy stopped halfway and turned back, looking at Raven.

"Wanna...join us?"

"Why not?" She tilted her head back and grinned at Slade. "Don't worry. You can stay here."

"No, I'm going as well." He took out his mask and fitted it on, then grabbed her arm and ran towards the door after Beast Boy.

* * *

><p><em>At downtown~<em>

"Alright, you big blob of slime, it's naptime." Robin frowned as he perched on an overturned car, facing Plasmus. But the monster simply roared and threw the toxic-carrying truck at him as he leapt backwards, dodging the impact.

"TITANS, GO!" The all too familiar cry of Robin rang through the air and a flurry of starbolts rained on the asphalt, but it merely created holes in Plasmus as he sealed it back.

Raven closed her eyes and let her hair fall over. Suddenly, a burst of energy erupted within Plasmus, a dark ball of energy exploded and slime dripped everywhere. While a young man in his briefs lay asleep atop a van.

"Whoa." Beast Boy was slackjawed.

"Wow." Robin did a whistle.

"How come you never told us you could do that? Then maybe we wouldn't waste so much time in the past just to kick this blob's butt!" Cyborg was equally stunned as well.

Raven tilted her head back and gave a grin. "You guys never asked."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Tower~<em>

"I challenge you to a dance-off." Beast Boy heaved a huge box over to the table and folded his arms proudly. "Meet my newest baby, the DanceMachine 3000!"

Raven stared at the package with mild interest. "What about it?"

"What about it?" he gave a yelp and started plugging in all the wires and turned it on. "It's the best motion-sensing gameplay ever!"

"Fine. You give it a try."

Beast Boy scrolled through the songs list. "How about something that you like?"

Raven gave a sadistic smile. "You might want to take that back."

"Oh, no I don't."

"Fine. Don't blame me." She took the remote and scrolled through the songs. "Shall I go hard on you and choose some girl group dance?"

Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped. "No!"

"Oh, you agree? Sure." She pressed the OK button. The screen flashed and a picture of SNSD came out.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me. Right? Right?" He looked at her in desperation. "Please?"

"I'm not kidding. You did say I could pick. What happened to your confidence now, eh Green boy?" She gave a sadistic smile.

Beast Boy stared at the screen. "This is soooo embarrassing."

* * *

><p>"Ok, I mean, this is soooo tiring." Beast Boy fell to the floor as his legs turned jelly. "I swear, ten tofu pizzas can actually make up for the energy I've just lost."<p>

"You can't complain." Raven twirled her Pocky stick as she giggled at Beast Boy.

"You win this time. But someday..." He turned into a cat and stretched. "...Someday you're gonna pay."

"Like that's going to happen, BB." She turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p>Next day, night time~<p>

The Titans were asleep for more than three hours already. But Slade and Raven were still up. She looked out to the night sea, leaning on the window grille.

"I can't believe things look so beautiful here, right now." She took a deep breath. "And I'll never see this again after, what, two more days?"

His hands took her by the hips gently. "We can't be certain, yet." He bent down lower, his face to her's, and nuzzled against her.

She turned. His hands shot out at the opportune moment, taking her face in his instinctively and pressed himself against her. She didn't resist. Her hands rose and they rested on his broad shoulders. His hand reached down to her chest, pressing his fingers softly against the flesh. He set her down gently on the bed as her body tensed. Slowly he moved down to her neck, biting it softly as she breathed in sharply.

_What on earth am I doing to her? _

Yet he kept moving and her response further encouraged him to continue. He unzipped her strapless top at the back and it slowly slid down smoothly, revealing her ash coloured skin and bra. Her neck stretched slightly as he took her mouth in his.

_How did this happen in the first place? _Her eyes gazed into his as they separated again for breath. Her hands reached out for his t-shirt and yanked it out without much effort. Hard muscles pressed against soft as he rose lifted her and sat her upright on him. Her hands fingered his chest as he felt his member rising. Her eyes widened as his dove into her chest, taking one breast by the mouth and a sharp gasp escaped her mouth as he worked it with his tongue and a small moan came from her lips as she gripped him tighter.

Her hands unbuttoned his jeans deftly and he pushed her down to the bed again. His hands cupped her chest as he kissed her again, moving his hands on her and rendering her helpless. Her back arched in pleasure as she ran her hand through his hair and keeping the other hand busy in undressing his lower half. All that was left was just her denim shorts now. He didn't waste much time in getting that off either.

His masculine chest rubbed against her as he slowly devoured every inch of her neck as she gave out a small cry. Warmth spread through her limbs as he pushed his finger within her, tugging slowly. Then he pushed another finger further in, increasing the heat and wetness. Her hands have slipped from his hair to his back, but he was slowly getting up and removed his fingers from her. Her legs spread open as he looked at her, silently waiting for her consent.

_Do it. _

The glint in her eye was hard to miss.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I left you guys in this climactic *ahem* cliffhanger. Stay tuned to the next chapter... And sorry for being dead ): But that's life in Asia. Too many things to do but too little time. Ahh well! Adios :D<strong>

**- Nicole (signing off with my real name at last.)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Untitled

10/10/11: Asdfghjkl I've been spending too much time on Tumblr and Twitter. Ok, my exams have nearlyyy ended giving more time to write and draww :3 and ahahaha bear with me I'm a pure 14 year old who doesn't know how to write lemon :P So skip this paragraph if you may and you might just live :D

This chapter has no title, name it at your own will.

13/10/11: IT'S OVER! :D:D Haha, I know, that feeling when your finals end lolol and let's celebrate with a new chapter AND a new fanfic of mine. Okay? :D

* * *

><p>He pushed into her, slowly lowering down his head as she let out a sharp cry of pain. His mouth went from stomach to mouth, kissing her firmly as her hands held on to his upper arms. He could feel her shiver - of fear, or of pain? Her breathing became deeper and faster as he increased his speed. Devouring every inch of her neck as he thrusted further in, each thrust bringing out each cry of pleasure from her as she held on tighter. He breathed in heavily as he held her closer to him. His vision was blurring as the pleasure between his thighs spread throughout him.<p>

She took him by the tongue as he rapidly increased his thrusting speed, to stop herself from from screaming. Her back arched when she reached her climax, and he started to push in harder and deeper. A huge yet sharp gasp escaped Raven as Slade hit the right spot, causing her to moan in pleasure with each thrust. Her tightness was overwhelming him as well, groaning as he held onto her, with the blood pounding in his ears. His ejaculation finally came as Raven's head tilted back and pulled him to her. He felt her juices mixing with his as he slowed down, breathing heavily. She could feel the warm liquid spreading in all directions as she and Slade lay still for a moment, slowly catching their breaths. He started slowly again, his lips locking with hers, embracing her tightly. It went on for a few minutes, as Raven grabbed the sheets with both hands, until the second seed exploded within her. She gave a loud cry of pleasure as he toyed with her neck, nipping random areas. Her hands rested on his back as he slowly withdrew, giving her the last kiss on the lips, smiling at her as he pulled away.

Slade rolled to his side, embracing Raven tightly as she looked up at him, smiling, then laying her head against his chest as he propped her and himself up on the bed.

"Your first time?"

"I guess." Her arm stretched across to his shoulder and feeling his neck. He kissed her gently as he lay her down.

"Go get some sleep. 'Night." He switched off the lamp as the entire room fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Next day~<p>

Raven's eyes half-opened, feeling his arms around her as he shifted. Turning around sleepily, she realised she was still undressed from last night. Phasing past him in order not to wake him up, she left for the bathroom to shower and dress.

_2 more days. _

_Till he arrives. _

She turned to look at the mirror. There was no reflection. Surprised, she staggered back against the wall, mouth agape as she did so.

_How did this..._

**"Keep track of the days left, dear daughter."**

_What? _

She opened her eyes in shock, still leaning against the wall, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

_How the hell..._

She slowly stood upright, leaning close to the mirror, her hands gripping onto the basin. The mark had appeared on her forehead - his presence in her had been growing.

She turned her hands over to look at her palms. Burning red scars ran from her wrist, obvious and flashing. She was still naked and undressed. The steam around her had condensed onto the mirror, and the water was still running. Heaving a huge sigh, she went over to turn the tap off. The sounds of gushing water stopped, and the air became cooler. As she was putting on her undergarments, the door suddenly clicked open.

Raven turned to the door, mortified. There stood Slade, half-naked, with the same expression as her on his face.

"I - er, sorry," he backed away a little, "...although you do look good in these -"

"Back off, perv," Raven tried not to laugh, "or else." She raised her left arm, pointing towards him in a mocking yet threatening pose.

"Oh, sure," He raised both hands up to indicate his 'surrender', "Please don't hurt me."

She stifled a giggle as he stepped away, and using her powers she slammed the door shut and bolted it.

"Damn," she could hear him saying outside, "I could've -" And her psychic abilities picked up what was on his mind.

In an instance she was fully-clothed and bursting out of the bathroom, charging towards him, knocking him down to the floor.

"I dare you to complete your sentence." Her arms pinned him down as he tried to look serious.

"What sentence?" He looked innocently at her. The thought which flashed in her head previously came again.

She bent down, closer to him. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

He was caught dead as he managed a weak and sheepish smile. "Oh."

She let go of him and stood up. "Get up, Wilson. You look stupid on the floor like that."

He grinned and got up slowly. "I'll pay you back for this one day," he muttered as he reached out for the bathroom door. Before Raven had any time to react to his private thoughts in his head, he quickly shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! I'm so happy I finally completed this yayyyy :DD Anyway thanks for the reviews when I was on hiatus. LOVE YOU GUYS! <strong>

**- Nicole**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: The End Pt 1

I think I owe all of you a huge apology that I haven't been updating. I've been very very preoccupied with school and other things and if I were to be honest, I'd say I became a bit like Raven myself. Giving in to my inner demons :/ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of a long-forgotten fanfic!

* * *

><p><em>The night before D-Day.<em>

"Let's go for some pizza tonight. We've got a lot to deal with later." Robin said as he entered the Ops room.

"Glorious! In addition, I shall make the Pudding of Lu-"

"NO!" yelled the other members, extremely opposed to her Tamaranian cooking. "Pizza's fine."

Raven giggled as she entered shortly after Robin. "Is this what you guys are always doing when not annoying me and Slade? Arguing?" She took a seat next to Beast Boy. "I say pizza's fine too."

Cyborg ran out of the Ops Room, but not before gesturing towards the garage. "Hop on the T-Car you guys. Pizza here we come!"

_"They are indeed intriguing...I didn't think superheroes listened to this."_

"I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU, LIKE A REMIX,

THEN I'LL RAISE YOU, LIKE A PHOENIX!"

_"That reminds me of how Slade had rai-"_

The car had come to a sudden halt and the team yelled in confusion.

"Yo! What's going on here!" Cyborg stumbled out of the car, furious at what had happened to his "baby".

A plume of dark smoke in front of the car had begun to thin and fan out, revealing a creature of a demonic built.

**"The Master calls for your service, Raven." **The demon had begun to step out - revealing a gigantic orc-like body with a helmet covering half its face. On his chest was the mark they knew too well - the Mark of Scath.

**"Fulfill the prophecy, for defiance against The Lord is not worth it." **

"This is going to be one tough villain..." muttered Robin.

"Not for me," replied Raven, already running towards the demon, "this bloke calls himself Goronn. And I can handle him if I have the luck."

"TITANS, GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Why do you fight?" <strong>Goronn swashed his axe at Raven but he missed, and Raven leaped onto the axe and finally onto Goronns head. **"You made a deal. You cannot go back on your word after sealing it with your blood." **

"Yeah, but I don't need you to come and tell me what to do and ruining the lives of people here. That's my job, not yours. Now, die!"

With that, as Cyborg and Starfire dealt him with powerful blasts, and Beast Boy flying Robin around to fling birdarangs and explosives at him, Raven summoned all the strength she had and delivered a straight-down punch into his skull. A bright glow of light shot out of Goronn as he roared in pain, before collapsing into a pile of ashes which flew away with the night breeze.

"We need to get back to the Tower."

* * *

><p>"You made a deal with him when you were 13? WHEN YOU WERE 13?!" Slade stalked around the confining room looking at Raven. "I only knew about the one where you had to work for him for a year. Where did it state that you had to see to your role in the prophecy?"<p>

"I...didn't really consider it serious. I mean, I was 13 and angry at everything. I didn't care if the world ended. But I do now."

"Amazing what one year can do, huh."

"Yeah...but this deal is about me completing the prophecy. what if I do what I'm supposed to do, and fight back? I wouldn't die for sure..." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly remembered the library. "Oh God. Slade. There's something I left back there."

"Back where?"

"The library! I found a book about him and I wanted to read it but then I got directed to the stairway leading to him. I told myself to pick it up after I was done. But I felt so tired and drained afterwards that I just...left it there."

"You can't go out now. It's dangerous if your father sends anymore on our way."

"His power is growing. I can feel it. that's why he's able to mess with us. His power allow slight intervention with this dimension - this universe. Anyway, in the book, it said that I wouldn't die. You still have the chance to find me. And trust me, I won't let you and the Titans be turned into stone."

She handed him a ring with tiny red rubies on it. "This is the ring of Azar. I stored part of my powers and soul in it. When the time comes, it'll protect you guys."

Slade looked at the ring resting on his right palm, proceeding to leave the room.

"And one more thing...Slade, promise me you'd do as I say."

"What do you want me to do?"

"If I ever get out of control, or rather, if I ever returned to my father's side...And there seems to be no chance of my redemption or return, please kill me."

She gave him a look which made him only able to agree. Her face, in pain yet calm, a painful bitter smile acknowledging her fate...Slade turned away as he managed to choke out "I will. Rest for now."

* * *

><p>"So...we can't prevent it? At all?" Robin asked, dumbfounded.<p>

"No. She made the mistake of sealing the deal, but she's going to try to undo it. Somehow, I have a feeling she can. After all, she won't die." Slade sat on the table, with his eye boring a hole through Robin's skull. Robin shuddered at the thought of having to be a team with him and Raven just this once.

"And how is she going to guarantee it?"

Slade held out the ring for the Titans to see. "She stored part of herself and her powers in here. Kind of like a Horcrux, if you read Harry Potter.."

"Cool!" Beast Boy marvelled at Raven's "horcrux". "At least we've an aid!"

"So the plan now is to let it happen and then fight back?" Robin didn't like the thought of it, and his eyes narrowed even further. The clock showed 23:55 as he did so.

"Time is near."

* * *

><p>Raven fled through the hall bearing statues of her without eyes... a creepy decor, but nonetheless epic.<p>

_'The gem was born of evil's fire._

_The gem shall be his portal. _

_He comes to claim. He comes to sire_

_The end of all things mortal.' _

The voices of the apparitions chanted it again and again, driving her mad. As if she hadn't memorized the whole thing all her life.

The outstretched concrete palm beckoned, and Raven slowed down, regaining her energy and breathing slowly yet heavily.

"Raven!" The Titans were running towards her with Slade at their side but she merely set up a forcefield of dark energy to prevent them from getting her.

"Whatever I do, know that I'll never leave you guys to fight alone. I will find a way back. But for now...I need to finish this and get us out of it." Tall concrete steps had begun appearing as Raven made her way towards the top of the palm.

The Titans could only stare in mute shock as everything unfolded in front of them, and Slade could only weakly hold on to the ring.

Upon reaching the palm. Raven took her last deep breath. She could feel his power and his rage. Her head was hurting, but she only needed to say her last words. Closing her eyes, she levitated and let her hair rise in levitation as well.

"The gem was born of evil's fire.

The gem shall be his portal.

He comes to claim. He comes to sire

The end of all things mortal."

Her head raised as her eyes glowed white, a large wide rift of bright light tore up her midsection. Her body became outstretched and soon she was no longer there, but the white light enveloped the place and in the place of where the concrete palm once stood, was a red skinned demon with four eyes.

It was the incarnate of evil - Trigon the Terrible.

Raising his hand with a roar, and bringing it down to the ground with a shockwave spreading to cover the world with, he yelled -

**"EARTH, IS MINE!"**

* * *

><p>I think this chapter isn't very good sigh I haven't been writing stories for so long! But I tried my best so I hope you guys are okay with it. I'll try to make the later chapters better. Merry xmas everyone! :)<p>

- nic


End file.
